E se fosse verdade!
by luanaracos
Summary: Escrever fanfics sempre foi a diversão dessas três amigas, mas o que acontece quando a diversão vira uma obsessão? Pensamentos desconexos e constantes, aquela estranha sensação de que o que se pensa na verdade não é um pensamento seu. Tudo mera ansiedade com a viagem que fariam para Grécia para irem a um evento comemorativo pelos dez anos de lançamento do anime/mangá ou algo mais!
1. Chapter 1

Sonho de muita fã de CDZ que me dei ao luxo de viver, nem que seja só no papel. Já li outros fics com a temática e sempre acho divertido. Como já salientei em outros fics, não sigo a cronologia do anime/mangá até mesmo por achar certas idades incompatíveis com a aparência da personagem. Para esse fic considerei que, no lugar dos seus 30 anos, comemorados em 2016, o mangá e o anime, que no fic foram lançados quase juntos, estariam fazendo 10 anos. Os eventos vividos (santuário, hades, hilda, poseidon, SOG, ocorreram) no anime se deram há 12 anos. Na atualidade Camus está com 32 anos, Milo 31, Saga e Kanon têm 40, os cavaleiros de bronze entre 27 e 28 anos, Saori 25. Como Camus irá salientar, o anime é exagerado, para criar a ideia de desenho e até afastar da realidade, portando, ninguém nunca morreu, apenas batalhas foram perdidas e, no caso de Hades, alguns cavaleiros atuaram como espiões e não como espectros ressuscitados, fiz isso para dar um caráter de realismo para a trama, mas fato é que os eventos do anime em nada influenciarão no enredo desenvolvido.

Não posso deixar de dizer que, além de não ter qualquer intuito econômico com o fanfic, nenhum personagem original de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco me pertence.

 ** _E se fosse verdade!..._**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

Era a terceira noite seguida, não que sonhar com aqueles belos olhos azuis e tudo o mais de perfeito que aquele homem tinha não fosse uma coisa muito prazerosa, mas ela realmente começa a questionar sobre seu nível de carência. Considerava-se uma mulher bonita, nada muito especial, mas com bom aspecto, um corpo apreciável e com cabelos hoje já completamente domados. Com esse pensamento era queria se convencer de que os sonhos constantes não eram frutos de uma mente com problemas de estima. Tudo bem que seu último namorado a tivesse deixado com a cabeça pesada, mas ainda assim não havia sido algo tão dramático e a vida prometia ser fabulosa no curso de pós-graduação recém iniciado. Assim como na faculdade de Arquitetura a coisa prometia, poucas mulheres, muito homens, alguns bem interessantes, porque então não se fixar em homens reais, concretos...

O problema não se resumia aos sonhos, o tal rapaz não a cercava apenas durante as noites, mas vinha se tornando uma obsessão diária, horária, "seguntária"... Por vezes não se via pensado nele, mas pensando como se fosse ele e nem mesmo com as fanfics publicadas no último mês eram capazes de diminuir a intensidade dos pensamentos.

Pensou mesmo que o ato de escrever logo a faria enjoar, como sempre acontecia, e logo aquele lindo lourinho da sua sala seria o centro de sua atenção. Mas não estava surtindo efeito. Pior! Escrever parecia tornar a obsessão ainda mais forte, quase como se ela tivesse nascido para falar dele, escrever sobre ele, e desvendá-lo para todos.

Essa era sem dúvida a sensação mais entranha! Ela jurava que poderia dizer, com segurança, que nem mesmo Massami Kurumada conhecia mais Camus de Aquário do que ela, Annely Luana Raccos! E era capaz de garantir, em qualquer fórum, para quem quisesse, que o nome dele era Louis Philipe Camus Stonehaven. Sim! Ele tinha uma ascendência inglesa, por parte de pai, embora fisicamente fosse mais parecido com os homens da família de sua mãe. Por sinal a família da mãe, tradicionalíssima, havia participado da nobreza francesa e somente não foram extintos junto à Revolução porque à época, anos antes do movimento burguês, parte da família mudara-se para um longínquo país gelado.

Riu de si mesma! Por Deus, ela agia como se de fato aquele homem existisse e isso era absolutamente ridículo! Sem contar que com 26 anos ela já estava meio velha para se deixar levar por fantasias. Procuraria um médico, isso sim! Devia ser reflexo do trabalho no escritório pela boa procura por projetos e poucos ajudantes. Devia ser qualquer coisa, aquilo só não era normal!

Talvez se ela conversasse abertamente com uma amiga... Alguém que compartilhava do mesmo lazer que ela e que talvez já tivesse passado por algo semelhante... Isso! July iria acalmá-la e dizer que tudo era apenas estresse fruto do ano dedicado ao empreendimento ainda novo, mas que muito demandava. E havia a viagem que fariam para Grécia para um grande encontro de fãs do desenho. Logicamente a expectativa estava deixando seus neurônios em frangalhos.

Já mais animada e se sentindo quase normal ela se sentou de frente ao notebook logo contatando a amiga:

"Ju, cê tá ai?"

Minutos intermináveis até que a resposta veio:

"Tô sim, mas vou te pedir uma coisa! Não fale nada de Cavaleiros comigo, acho que estou surtando..."

Annely olhou surpresa para a resposta da amiga.

"Como assim?!"

"Sei lá, Nely, tem alguma coisa esquisita comigo, isso já tem uns dias. Acho que estou ficando obcecada, não sei definir... Estou que nem o menino do Sexto Sentido...Vejo o Saga? Quando? O tempo todo! Parece que nem sou eu pensando, que é ele, estou assustada! Entrei aqui apenas para fazer uma pesquisa sobre crises obsessivas."

Annely não conteve o choque. Como aquilo era possível? Como a amiga poderia estar passando pelo mesmos estranhos sintomas que ela? Aquilo fazia com que tudo ficasse ainda mais estranho e preocupante. Nuca havia ouvido falar que doenças mentais podiam ser transmitidas. O que mais explicaria as duas estarem com o mesmo problema?

"Cê ta falando sério?"

"Seriíssimo"

"Ju, tem algo estranho, muito estranho mesmo, porque eu estou com o mesmo problema em relação ao Camus... Não é o tempo todo, mas o pensamento está lá, latente! Entrei justamente para conversar sobre isso com você! Estou incomodada de verdade!"

"Devemos estar com o mesmo problema! Deve ser uma nova doença ligada com vícios virtuais, estresse... Só pode! E tem a viagem, estamos ansiosas..."

Annely mordeu o lábio nervosa! Será que estavam doentes? O fato é que aquilo estava começando a atrapalhar até mesmo o seu trabalho. Estava no meio de um projeto e se via discutindo mentalmente com o Milo de Escorpião, ficava completamente distraída! Iria buscar ajuda médica, sua vida não podia ficar daquele jeito, se trataria como uma drogada! Pois era assim que estava se sentido.

Trocou mais umas ideias com a amiga, coisas tolas, para tentar acalmar ambas, nesse meio tempo July não achou nada que poderia justificar o problema delas, salvo estudos sobre RPG e confusão entre realidade e fantasia. Fato era que a conclusão era a mesma, apenas tratamento médico psiquiátrico poderia ajudar.

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, Annely deu uma última checada em seus e-mails quando viu o e-mail de Luna, outra aficionada por "Cavaleiros". No e-mail a jovem, além de confirmar que também estava com a passagem comprada para Grécia, um mês inteirinho naquele paraíso terrestre, reclamava estar sofrendo do mesmo quadro estranho que Annely e Juliane estavam passando, mas no caso o problema dela era a mente do cavaleiro de Escorpião. Era a comprovação, sem dúvida, tratava-se de uma epidemia.

 **Muito distante dali...**

\- Sabe, eu acho que não está te fazendo bem passar a madrugada toda lendo essas coisas!

\- Não faço por prazer, tenho que encontrar as entrelinhas desses textos. Milo, a garota sabe meu nome, o nome completo! E sabe também o nome do pai! Sabe que ele é duque!

\- Bem, isso não é tão estranho assim, quero dizer, qualquer pesquisa o google sobre o duque de Norfolk revela o nome do seu pai e de toda sua família...

\- Até ai tudo bem! Mas como me relacionar a esse nome? Sempre ficou claro que o mangá e o anime jamais revelariam coisas que pudessem nos ligar à vida real. A própria estória é excessivamente exagerada para desvincular da realidade. Como ela conseguiu fazer uma ligação tão precisa?! Estamos sendo espionados, Milo, e eu vou acha-la, ou ele...

Milo deu um sorriso maldoso antes de continuar:

\- Se for ele, ele tem uma tara estranha por você! Quer saber?! Acho que é alguém daqui de dentro mesmo que quer trolar com a gente! Uma amazona, ou até mesmo um aprendiz que tem paixão pelo mestrinho dele! Quem sabe o Hyoga?!

\- Milo! Não seja ridículo!

\- Tá! Sei que o Hyoga é como você, adora uma loira aguada! Mas você está se descabelando à toa. Escuta o que eu digo, é alguém que quer apenas nos desestabilizar. Sabe que não somos muito queridos pelos cavaleiros inferiores!

\- Mesmo aqui no Santuário poucas pessoas sabem das nossas vidas particulares! Alguém está deliberadamente soltado essas informações por meio desses fics, e logo nossos inimigos farão as mesmas relações.

Se o problema fosse apenas aquele, ele não estaria tão empenhado em descobrir a verdade por detrás daqueles textos. Fato era que ele estava realmente assustado. Ele sentia que podia entrar na mente da pessoa que escrevia aqueles fics, especificamente, e, o pior, tinha a nítida sensação que a pessoa podia fazer a mesma coisa com a mente dele. Com que espécie de inimigo estariam lidando agora? Shaka havia ficado de tentar descobrir algo sobre poderes de tal natureza, de tamanho controle mental. Não era apenas uma técnica de leitura de mentes, era como se sua mente estivesse cruzada com a dessa pessoa que ele duvidava ser apenas uma jovem arquiteta cheia de serviço, embora fosse isso que seus pensamentos insistiam em mostrar.

Ele não aguentava mais se vê redecorando seu quarto e reposicionando objetos. Para ele, essa pessoa tinha uma técnica muito avançada de controle mental de forma que ela conseguia entrar em seus pensamentos, mas ele via apenas o que ela queria que fosse mostrado, fazendo-o acreditar que tudo era uma banalidade, como Milo queria fazê-lo crer. Ele até fazia uma ideia de como ela era, pelos pensamentos que tinha, mas imagens não vinham nítidas, apenas as informações do pensamento é que tinham clareza.

\- Milo, ela entra em minha mente!

\- Ela está em sua mente porque você não para de ler isso! Claro que está te afetando, você começa a ver coisas onde não tem. E o que sabe sobre ela não é nada demais, você sabe que ela é arquiteta porque viu isso no seu perfil no site de fics, o que tem demais? Você tá deixando isso te descontrolar!

\- Você está me enlouquecendo mais que a porra desta situação, ela consegue saber coisas sobre mim, como meu nome, mas eu não sei nada sobre ela, nem mesmo o nome, porque acho que ela escreve usando um pseudônimo!

\- Mais uma prova de que isso tudo é uma neurose sua! Sabe, normalmente eu sou o paranoico. Eu só estou fazendo seu papel, tentando te chamar à realidade!

Camus respirou fundo! Talvez Milo estivesse certo, mas sua intuição dizia que não. Eram muitos os pequenos detalhes que ela sabia, não podia negar que até aquele momento ela não havia revelado nada de muito preocupante, mas ainda assim eram detalhes que poucos sabiam e que assim deveria continuar sendo!

Ele se levantou tirou os óculos de leitura e coçou os olhos, estava cansando! Mas ainda queria argumentar um último ponto com o amigo. Precisava de Milo ao seu lado, com ambos determinados a esclarecer tudo definitivamente.

\- E a Luna, Milo?!

Milo, sem nem mesmo saber o porquê, sentiu o coração se esquentar como se pudesse entrar em chamas. Não gostava de falar daquela menina, na verdade não gostava de falar desses fics chatos que a maioria das vezes o descrevia como uma bicha loura e louca pelo Camus! Credo! Apenas a menção do nome da jovem o fazia sentir o estranho sintoma no coração.

\- É apenas mais uma dessas desocupadas que se põem a escrever fantasias, pois devem ser um bando de feias desiludidas! E você perdendo seu tempo!

\- De fato, não temos como saber como ela é, pois seu perfil também não tem fotos. Mas ela também entra em detalhes seus que ninguém sabe...

\- Bobeiras, coisas fácies de serem imaginadas!

\- Tatuagem de escorpião da virilha, unha do pé encravada, colação dos livros do Harry Potter...

\- VIU! Um monte de bobeira!

\- Mas como ela é imaginativa...

\- Não venha plantar sua neurose em mim!

Milo começava a sentir mal. O coração ficando mais quente. Começou a andar de um lado para outro, mandado Camus parar de falar aquelas coisas, que era tudo como ele pensava, apenas alguém de dentro do Santuário querendo perturbá-los, pois muitos sabiam que Camus era o responsável por monitorar tudo que era publicado sobre eles por meios não oficiais.

Para ele o perfil da tal de Luana era fake, e ela não existia! Camus era mestre em fazer pequenos inimigos, pois era metódico, chato e cheio de cismas, e, para Milo, alguém finalmente havia encontrado uma forma de se vingar.

Camus percebeu que Milo tocava insistentemente o coração. De novo aquilo! E mais uma coincidência bizarra... Aquilo começou junto com as fics da tal de Luna!

\- Fica calmo, Milo! Você já foi ao hospital saber o que é isso!

\- Isso é você me deixando nervoso com essas bobagens!

Milo não queria reconhecer, mas algumas vezes ele até achava que o amigo tinha pontos de razão! Aquele calor no coração se relacionava diretamente com tal Luna, e ela nem havia escrito nada realmente relevante sobre ele. Mas ele pensava muito nela, mesmo que não admitisse, e sentia que por vezes ela estava a passear por sua mente e talvez, ele pela dela. Fato era que aquilo era desconcertante e a ideia de que não eram tão intocáveis como pensavam assustava.

Camus fez com que ele se sentasse e se sentou a sua frente.

\- Isso pode ser sério, não deveria negligenciar...

\- Nunca vi um cavaleiro morrer de infarto!

\- E eu espero que eu não veja! O que está sentido?

\- É como se meu coração estivesse pegando fogo! Não é dor, é uma chama ardente.

Camus levantou de leve uma das sobrancelhas e pensou em algo bobo, mas que talvez funcionasse.

\- Bem, se o problema é calor, vamos tentar isso! - Como se já tivesse feito aquilo antes, e várias vezes, ele simplesmente tocou o amigo na área do coração e lhe "aplicou" um pouco do seu cosmo gelado. Milo sentiu um alívio imediato.

\- Se sente melhor?

\- Muito! Como se nem tivesse acontecido! - Milo se levantou, sentia um pouco constrangido com aquele tipo de intimidade, mas o fato é que sempre se sentiu ligado a Camus, como se essa ligação fosse muito, muito antiga! Irmão de alma, era assim que se sentia em relação a ele.

Ele rumou para saída da biblioteca onde o cavaleiro de Aquário havia passado quase toda noite. Antes de sair, se voltou para o amigo:

\- Pelo visto não vou precisar de um médico se estiver perto de você! Vá dormir, cara, falta de sono causa alucinações!

Antes mesmo de Milo passar pela porta, ele quase foi que atropelado por Saga que adentrava o recinto quase que transtornado.

\- Camus, você não está monitorando esses fics com o rigor que devia!

O ex-cavaleiro de gêmeos e atual Vice-Mestre vinha carregando o tablet e o colocou na mesa diante do aquariano, já atolada de fics impressas.

\- Olha isso! Uma tal de July-chan vem escrevendo coisas muito estranhas sobre mim!

\- Você é estranho, nada mais natural! - Disse Milo voltado a entrar na Biblioteca.

Saga o olhou com desprezo e continuou a conversar com Camus.

\- Veja bem! Não faz nem um mês que eu comecei a planejar uma viagem para a Alemanha. E ela está aqui descrevendo meu roteiro com detalhes.

\- E não é apenas isso, ele descreve uma... - O cavaleiro de repente de se sente constrangido, como revelar aquilo sem colocar em dúvida sua sanidade e sua capacidade como cavaleiro?!

Milo já havia se apossado do tablet e ao ler a passagem destacada pelo geminiano quase caiu de tanto rir.

\- Nossa, era assim que você ficava quando discutia com seu outro eu?! Nossa, Saga, olhando bem agora, você tá cheio de hematomas e eu sei que você não faz mais treinos físicos devido à posição de Vice-Mestre...

O cavaleiro ficou lívido com o comentário do escorpiano. A reação foi facilmente percebida pelos outros dois.

\- O que ela descreveu é real, não é?! Ele está ai, em algum lugar! - Camus perguntou tranquilamente.

\- Eu sei me controlar!

\- Tô, vendo! Qual a próxima solução, se lançar de cabeça da parede! - Milo disse sério.

\- Saga, você tem que conversar com Shion e com Atena, essa posição de Vice-Mestre pode afetar sua sanidade. O poder é o ativador do seu lado negro!

Camus e Milo presenciaram algo que jamais imaginaram ver. Saga se sentou com a cabeça baixa, desanimado, como se sentisse derrotado. Com uma voz pouco audível ele tentou se explicar:

\- Eu estava conseguindo controlar, estava mesmo! Mas vocês não sabem, ele, ele gosta de ruivas, e de uns tempos para cá eu tenho sonhado muito com uma ruiva professora de primário. Eu não sei por que, mas desde que esses sonhos começaram ele voltou a me perturbar!

\- Saga, ele é você, quando aceitar isso vai conseguir controlá-lo melhor que se esmurrando! – Camus ponderou.

\- Acho que ele não quer poder! Ele quer a ruiva!

\- July-chan, Luana, Luna... Todas escritoras e todas amigas! Elas se colocam uma como personagem da outra nas fics que escrevem! A Luana sempre descrita com o nome de Annely, July é Juliane, a Luna aparentemente usa o mesmo nome em suas personagens... E essas personagens estão sempre ligadas emocionalmente conosco, nos três aqui. Coincidências! - Camus olhou profundamente para os dois a sua frente - Eu acho que não!

Milo e Saga também se olharam. Pensaram em espionagem, brincadeira de mau gosto, mas agora eles se viam perante a possibilidade de estarem enfrentado um inimigo poderoso e muito perigoso.

\- Alguém está agindo, e já conseguiu despertar Ares, temos que reunir os demais e pensar em como vamos enfrentar isso, seja lá o que, e quem for!

Concordando com o aquariano os três deixaram a biblioteca determinados a encontrar respostas.

Quem também estava atrás de respostas eram as jovens objeto das interpelações dos cavaleiros. Procuraram médicos, psiquiátricas, pessoas especializadas em vícios de internet. Fizeram ressonâncias, tomografias, foram a centro de macumba para benzer! Nada! A coisa parecia piorar e ninguém dava uma resposta satisfatória. Pelo menos uma resposta foi unânime, talvez tudo não passasse de uma grande crise de ansiedade pela expectativa da viagem que fariam. Uma vez que estivessem lá, descansariam suas mentes e a estranha situação sumiria por ela mesma. Assim, uma semana depois lá estavam elas rumo à bela Grécia!

CONTINUA...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

 **Aeroporto de Guarulhos, São Paulo.**

Um grupo animado de garotas estava reunido na sala de embarque, a amizade que começou virtualmente criou fortes laços após se conhecerem na vida real. Estavam ansiosas pela viagem dos sonhos, duas semanas na Grécia para o evento dedicado ao anime preferido e, depois, duas semanas viajando pelo país, por suas praias, museus, e tudo de maravilhoso que havia para ser visto.

-Ai que emoção! - Dizia uma saltitante Luna, relendo o destino novamente na passagem em uma mão e na outra o passaporte. - Sempre quis conhecer a Grécia!

-Eu sempre quis conhecer os gregos. - Respondeu Annely dando uma risada, acompanhada pelas outras.

-Só você mesmo. Olha, eu quero conhecer o Cabo Sunion, ok? - avisou Amanda, vulgo Ka. – Não aceito desculpas!

-Todas queremos! - Disse July, olhando para um tablet.

\- A lista de lugares para conhecermos é grande!

-Eu sei, Ka...- Falava sem desviar o olhar do tablet. - Sabiam que existe mesmo uma vila chamada Rodório alguns quilômetros de Atenas? Vamos marcar um almoço lá, ok?

Todas concordaram e segundos depois ouviram a chamada para embarcarem, sem sequer imaginarem que suas vidas mudariam radicalmente após essa viagem.

 **Santuário.**

Camus estava novamente olhando para a tela do computador, desta vez não estava lendo aquelas estórias e sim aguardando ansiosamente uma mensagem de um dos agentes do Santuário especialista em espionagem virtual. Esperava que ele pudesse lhe dizer mais sobre aquelas misteriosas pessoas, seus verdadeiros nomes, seus rostos. Havia horas que estava ali e estava ficando cansado. Por curiosidade "navegava" pela internet, esperando que o tempo passasse logo.

-Perdendo tempo com o facebook, Camus? Que feio...tsc, tsc.- falava Milo, apoiando o braço em sua cabeça, o que irritava o aquariano.

Camus contou mentalmente até 10 e empurrou o amigo sem alterar a fisionomia.

\- Deixe de ser infantil, Milo! Estou apenas esperando uma mensagem de...

\- Finalmente ouviu meus conselhos e fez um perfil no site de encontros? Lá tem muita mulher louca pra desencalhar, são capazes de loucuras na cama...

-MILO! - Camus alterou-se, respirou fundo vendo pelo sorriso no rosto do escorpiano que ele queria apenas irritá-lo. - Eu não preciso de um site de encontros para ter uma mulher, olha bem para mim, rico, bonito, bom de cama, inteligente... Não vamos nem falar das inúmeras que te dispensaram e vieram para na minha cama! Dei uma missão ao nosso espião virtual para descobrir tudo sobre aquelas pessoas!

\- Aquele nerd conseguiu algo?

\- Ainda não... - Suspirou e logo veio uma mensagem de e-mail. - É ele!

\- E o que conseguiu? - Milo praticamente fica na frente do computador, ansioso para ler as informações, mas é empurrado por Camus que o conduzia para a saída. - Ei, eu também tenho o direito de saber!

\- Você está me atrapalhando!

\- Interessante...- A voz de Saga fez os dois se voltarem para trás e se depararem com o Vice-Mestre sentado na cadeira que pertencia a Camus com Kanon ao seu lado, clicando no ícone da mensagem.

\- São as fichas delas feitas pelo hacker, ao que parece são garotas mesmo!

\- Deixa eu ver! - Milo se desvencilha de Camus e corre para o lado do Saga.

\- Abre para vermos os rostos delas!

-Isso não é brincadeira! - Camus protesta e tenta tirar Saga da cadeira e pega o mouse. -Parem de agir como adolescentes cheios de hormônios! Podem ser agentes inimigas e agem como...

Saga havia clicado em um dos arquivos, abrindo uma foto, aparentemente três por quatro, aquela típica de documentos, em que aparecia uma garota de óculos, cabelos encaracolados. Camus sentiu um calafrio e ficou mudo. Aquele rosto... era a primeira vez que a via, mas sentia que a conhecia...de algum modo, sentia.

\- Camus...Camus...Camus... - Milo o cutucava e o Cavaleiro de Aquário parecia despertar. - Parece que viu um fantasma!

-Não! Eu... Não é nada! –disfarçou, não queria transparecer que aquele rosto jovem o perturbou de modo que não conseguia explicar.

Saga tomava o mouse da mão de Camus e abriu todos os arquivos. O rosto do geminiano ficou lívido ao reconhecer a jovem que aparecia em outra foto. Era a mesma que ocupava seus sonhos. Não tão sedutora, afinal ninguém consegue sensualizar numa foto três por quatro, mas não havia dúvidas que era ela.

-É ela...- Murmurou, e então percebeu que o companheiro também deveria ter tido a mesma sensação que a dele naquele instante. - Como?

Kanon permanecia calado, sisudo. Não teceu nenhum comentário e pela primeira vez Milo não falava nada. O escorpiano ficou calado longos minutos até voltar a falar, como se nada houvesse ocorrido.

\- São garotas comuns, só isso!

\- Milo, não pode ser algo comum. Elas sabem demais sobre nós. - Dizia Saga. -Essa garota! Eu nunca a vi antes e tenho sonhado com ela! Explica isso!

-Coincidência, sei lá. Não é nada. - Milo leva a mão ao coração e faz uma careta.

-A tal Luna, mexeu com você depois que viu o rosto dela, não foi? - Perguntou Camus olhando-o de lado.

\- São pessoas comuns! Professora, arquiteta, estudante... não ...tem explicação... - Dizia Milo.

Os três começaram a discutir. Querendo encontrar alguma explicação. Quando de repente, Kanon elevou a voz chamando a atenção deles:

-HEI! - Os três se calaram. - Elas estão vindo para cá. Kanon apontava para a tela, onde estava impresso o contrato de uma viagem de férias para a Grécia firmado pelas garotas. Chegariam no dia seguinte.

\- Claro! - Disse Milo olhando para a tela do computador - Não se lembram? O evento dedicado ao anime, dez anos do lançamento!

\- Elas estão vindo para o evento? - Perguntou Saga.

\- Provavelmente - Disse Camus voltado a se posicionar diante da tela, lendo as demais informações enviadas. Lá estava a confirmação de que a jovens haviam comprado os ingressos por meio de transação online.

Foi quando Saga teve um "in site". Eles poderiam ir a esse evento e passarem absolutamente despercebidos. Seriam cosplays bem feitos e nada mais.

\- Qual o horário previsto para o voo delas chegar a Atenas?

\- Amanhã, duas da tarde! Vão embora só no meio do mês que vem... - Disse Kanon.

\- Estaremos lá! Também somos fãs entusiastas. Vamos ver o que elas escondem e descobrir quem é mais dissimulado; elas...ou nós!

 **Grécia Aeroporto Internacional de Atenas**

Valendo-se do enorme esquema de espionagem que o Santuário possuía, os cavaleiros de ouro, após uma conversa a portas fechadas com Atena e o Mestre Shion, deliberaram sobre a gravidade da situação e decidiram seguir a sugestão de Saga. Facilmente infiltraram um membro do Santuário no esquema de vigilância alfandegária para interceptar as garotas no momento que chegassem e assim descobrir o máximo possível sobre seus próximos passos.

Saga, Kanon, Camus, Milo, Mu, Máscara da Morte e Shura também seguiram para o aeroporto. Eles se passariam por turistas que também vinham para o evento. Não tiveram muito cuidado em se disfarçarem, pois a ideia era mesmo chamar a atenção e testar a reação das jovens. Às duas da tarde do dia marcado para chegada das "investigadas", o grupo estava a postos no aeroporto aguardando que o agente infiltrado lhes desse as informações solicitadas.

\- Temos apenas que esperar! - Disse Milo, que ainda tentava parar de rir de Camus.

\- Pare de me olhar como se eu fosse uma aberração! - O aquariano falou raivoso.

\- É que você tá lindo nessa camisa do Seiya!

Máscara e Shura engrossaram o coro do riso.

\- Foi você que me arranjou essa coisa! Ainda ele usando a armadura de Sagitário! Uma blasfêmia!

\- Não acho que seja uma blasfêmia, Seiya e muito capaz, ainda que Aiolos seja imbatível! - Disse Mu, que usava uma blusa com a imagem dele mesmo.

\- Não reclama Camus! Era essa ou uma do Misty! Achei que assim você sofreria menos. Viu como sou seu amigo!

Camus apenas bufou e ficou quieto. Fato era que camisetas com a sua própria imagem estavam esgotadas. Ele não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco vaidoso por isso.

O celular de Saga tocou chamando a atenção de todos. Sem estender conversa o cavaleiro apenas concordou com o que foi dito e ao desligar se dirigiu ao grupo.

\- A alfandega vai liberara-las agora! Nosso agente já sabe aonde elas vão se hospedar e me informou que nesse momento elas estão se dirigindo para a praça de alimentação! Estão famintas e indispostas a procurar um lugar para comer fora daqui.

 **Saída da Alfandega.**

\- Nossa, que coisa mais chata! Por pouco não quiseram saber a marca da nossa calcinha! - Disse Luna irritada.

\- É que linda como somos eles desconfiaram de nossos propósitos! - Brincou Ka, lembrando que brasileiras jovens infelizmente acabam sendo vistas com segundas intenções.

\- Bem, vamos logo comer e seguirmos para o hotel, pois eu estou podre de fome e cansaço. - Disse Annely, pegando a mala de rodinhas das Princesas Disney e seguindo a direção informada pelo agente da alfandega.

Já na praça de alimentação, nenhum dos cavaleiros conseguiu realmente disfarçar o incomodo com a situação. Tinha gente que estava até com o estômago revirado. O desconforto só aumentou quando o grupo de três garotas apareceu em busca de uma mesa para se sentarem. Saga havia habilmente criado uma ilusão para que elas cressem que a única mesa vaga era a mais próxima deles. As garotas de aproximaram e sentaram discutindo sobre o que queriam comer.

\- Onde ela está?! - Camus falou tão alto que foi acotovelado por Milo. - Ela não está aqui! Quero minhas respostas...

\- Se acalme, Camus. O agente me garantiu que quatro e não três jovens desembarcaram. Ela deve ter ido ao banheiro ou algo assim. - Afirmou Saga.

Mas Saga também parecia incomodado, não conseguia olhar para a jovem que ele reconhecera como sendo a bela ruiva de seus sonhos e não se sentir frustrado; ela estava morena, com os cabelos quase negros. Não que isso a deixasse menos bonita, mas foi o banho de água fria em suas fantasias.

Não demorou muito e uma outra jovem se juntou ao grupo. Os cabelos castanhos escuros estavam presos num coque solto, usava uma maquiagem leve, salvo pelo batom vermelho ressaltado os lábios bem desenhados. A roupa era simples, calça jeans justa, botas, e uma camiseta com uma bela imagem do Cavaleiro de Aquário. Ninguém ali nunca tinha visto o aquariano daquele jeito, como se tivesse hipnotizado. Ele nem mesmo piscava. Apenas olhava para a recém chegada como se fosse única coisa que tinha ali para ser visto.

Annely sentiu um estranho arrepio. Como se estivesse sendo vigiada. Olhou em volta e seu olhar foi imediatamente atraído até um rapaz de cabelos verde-petróleo cortados em estilo surfista, nuca batida e franja volumosa. Ele era alto e tinha os olhos azuis. "Lindo!" Era única palavra que dominava sua mente. Assim que o viu ela deu um largo sorriso, não conseguiu se conter e na verdade tinha vontade de gargalhar. Ainda sorrido ela desviou o olhar do rapaz e se sentou com as amigas falando:

\- Acabei de ver o Camus! Ele cortou o cabelo, devo dizer que ficou ótimo, fica mais fácil para dar chupão no pescoço! E ele tá lá, olhem, mas sem dá bandeira! Com Milo, Mu, Saga e Kanon, Shura e o MM.

Camus saiu do transe assim que ouviu o que a jovem disse, primeiro pelo estranho arrepio ao ouvi-la dizer o que faria com seu pescoço agora exposto pelo cabelo curto, depois pelo fato delas parecerem terem lhes identificado. Mesmo que falasse baixo junto as amigas, eles, como cavaleiros de ouro, tinham uma audição altamente aguçada. Ele olhou para os outros, todos parecendo preocupados. Mu foi o único a não se alterar e ainda disse aos companheiros que elas podiam facilmente estar confundindo-os com simples imitações deles mesmos tendo em vista o evento que ocorria na cidade.

As garotas se apressaram em olhar na direção apontada pela amiga. July, quase cuspiu o refrigerante ao ver o grupo masculino, principalmente uma dupla idêntica.

\- Nossa! Ficou perfeito, poderia se dizer que são eles mesmos! - Comentou a ex-ruiva.

Nesse momento o ariano olhou para os amigos, provando que ele havia pensado o óbvio.

\- Gente, o Milo é ainda mais lindo, ao vivo! - Brincou Luna.

\- Lindo mesmo! - Disse Ka, embora seu olhar fosse todo direcionado ao gêmeo de cabelo mais escuro.

\- Sempre digo que o Milo é unidade de medida de beleza... Mas eu estava errada, esse garoto é mais lindo que o próprio Milo! Sério, o Milo é tão perfeito que qualquer mulher daria para ele sem nem pensar, tipo inseto sendo atraído pela luz! – Annely disse sorrindo maliciosa.

\- Fato! Eu daria! – July completou.

\- Culpada – Ká disse rindo.

\- Hei! Vamos parar com esse assanhamento que o Milo tem dona! – Luna encerrou a brincadeira levando todas às rizadas.

Annely olhava para o escorpiano e achou engraçado que o rapaz parecido com o Camus entrou na frente do "Milo" com cara de poucos amigos, quase... ciumento?! Ela voltou a sorrir para ele que apenas virou o rosto fingindo não ter visto. Na verdade, ela observou que todos na mesa pareciam meio contrariados com o que elas haviam dito, quase como se pudessem ouvi-las. Mesmo assim as meninas não paravam de falar dos rapazes da mesa ao lado. Riam, estavam no paraíso.

Já os cavaleiros, além de sentirem uma estanha vontade de arrancar os dentes do sorriso de superioridade que Milo apresentava, não sabiam o que pensar, ou elas eram excelentes atrizes, ou de fato acreditavam ser eles apenas fãs que vieram para o evento dispostos a se vestirem de cosplay. E, se assim fosse, a estranha e bizarra relação entre suas mentes continuava sem qualquer possível explicação.

\- Gente, será que eles vão para o evento vestido de armadura? Nossa, eles merecem aquela armadura perfeita, feita por profissional, mas o Camus teria que dar um jeito de fazer um aplique no cabelo! - Comentou Luna.

\- Queria vê-los sem armadura!

\- Com a "arma dura"! - Ka complementou a fala de Annely e as meninas chegaram a chorar de tanto rir, enquanto na mesa masculina via-se rostos corados e sorrisos maldosos.

\- Sabe, vendo o MM, ali voltou a pergunta de sempre, qual será o nome dele de verdade?! - Comentou Luna.

\- Eu gosto do nome que a Ju criou, Giovanni! - Ka falou.

Nesse instante as jovens perceberam uma estranha movimentação na mesa dos rapazes, parecia que estavam tentado conter o cosplay do MM, mas ignoraram.

Para os cavaleiros aquele momento foi realmente tenso, pois apenas os dourados sabiam o nome do canceriano! Até mesmo Mu começou a desconfiar.

\- Bem, seja lá qual for o nome, tenho uma fic em mente. - Annely começou a contar - Quero fazer um fic em que o Camus tenha uma irmã, o nome dela será Marjourie. E ela vai ficar com o MM, para desespero dele!

Era difícil identificar qual rosto ficou mais branco com a ideia do próximo fic da jovem, se Camus ou Máscara da Morte. Fato era que para eles estava começando a ficar difícil dissimular suas reais intenções com aquele encontro, ao mesmo tempo parecia que elas não estavam querendo esconder nada, pois falavam deles abertamente. Seria provocação deliberada?

\- Vou pedir para o Camus tirar uma foto comigo? Será que ele concorda?

\- Ai, Annely, você não vai ser tão cara de pau! - July falou.

\- Vou sim! Quando terei uma oportunidade desta de novo, mesmo com o cabelo curto, a sobrancelha e a cor do cabelo é perfeita!

A jovem se levantou para se aproximar da outra mesa, nesse momento os cavaleiros fizeram um grande esforço para fingirem que não estavam prestando atenção nelas desde que chegaram e que não se interessavam em nada do que diziam e faziam. Tentaram agir normalmente, como se fosse apenas um grupo de amigos em viagem, assim como elas.

Falando inglês, presumindo ser uma língua universal, a garota interpelou o grupo.

\- Com licença! Desculpe incomodar, mas pela camisa de vocês eu percebi que também estão aqui pelo evento e, nossa, vocês devem ter tido um trabalhão para ficarem assim, mas ficou muito perfeito! E como eu sou muito fã do Camus, e mesmo que seu cabelo esteja bem mais curto que o dele, ainda assim você tá igualzinho e eu queria saber se incomoda de tirar uma foto comigo?

A resposta demorou tanto que a garota chegou a pensar que, ou seu inglês era uma porcaria, ou ele não falava inglês, ou ele realmente não queria tirar a tal foto.

\- Claro que ele tira! Não quer uma com o Milo e o Camus, não? Eu me prontifico! - Milo se levantou quase arrancado Camus da cadeira. O Cavaleiro de Aquário parecia ter virado uma estátua de gelo. A jovem sorriu.

\- Bem, é claro que eu quero! Mas antes eu queria uma só com ele mesmo!

Milo começou a falar através do cosmos como o amigo petrificado: "Camus haja como gente, parece até que está com medo da menina. Você tá dando muita bandeira."

Recuperando todo seu bom senso, o cavaleiro começou a interpretar seu papel naquilo que ele considerava um teatro.

\- Claro, cherriê! Como quer a foto?

Annely sentiu as pernas virarem geleia.

\- Também é francês?

\- Para você eu posso ser! - Ele falou de forma sedutora fazendo a jovem corar.

\- Não, não tem a menor necessidade, e, quanto à foto, é só uma foto comum, não tem nada de especial, um do lado do outro, tá ótimo!

Enquanto a garota passava o celular para o "Milo", o aquariano se aproximou e a envolveu pela cintura com um dos braços fazendo com que ficassem abraçados. Annely não sabia onde por as mãos, se as deixava soltas se juntava uma delas à que lhe enlaçava; estava desconcertada. Acabou por juntar a mão à dele, até mesmo para impor limites aos movimentos. No momento em que as mãos se tocaram eles se viraram um para outro e ficaram se olhando no instante preciso em que o escorpiano tirou a foto. Quem visse a imagem juraria que se tratava de um casal apaixonado.

Um pouco perturbados com o evento os dois voltaram à posição inicial e o Cavaleiro de Escorpião tirou outra foto, dessa vez do jeito que deveria ser mesmo.

Mesmo depois da segunda foto tirada, a mão do aquariano permanecia na cintura da jovem. Ela voltou a sorrir sutilmente se afastou, retirando a mão que a envolvia. Até que se afastassem completamente as mãos permaneceram quase unidas, algo que os dois não perceberam, mas que fazia os demais cavaleiros se olharem como se estivessem vendo um animal exótico dado ao entranho comportamento do companheiro.

Quando as mãos também finalmente se afastaram os dois sentiram o pequeno choque, como se tivessem rompido algo como uma corrente que antes os mantinha ligados. Annely o olhou nos olhos, mas quando viu apenas indiferença ao que tinha acontecido, talvez por ele não ter sentido nada, ela simplesmente se virou para o "Milo" para agradecer por ter tirado a foto.

\- Ah, não foi nada! Mas você me prometeu que tiraria uma com nos dois! - Falou divertido, se enfiando no meio dos dois e pedindo para que Mu tirasse a foto. Assim que o ariano devolveu o celular para a jovem suas amigas se aproximaram:

\- Annely, vamos! - Disse July um pouco impaciente - Estamos cansadas.

\- Claro! - A outra respondeu rápido, voltando a agradecer aos rapazes pela gentileza.

Quando já estavam quase se afastando, Ka não resistiu. Se virou para o grupo masculino e sem cerimônia pediu:

\- Podemos tirar um foto de nós quatro com vocês todos?!

\- Temos que achar alguém para tirar! - Disse Luna entusiasmada e foi logo pedindo para a primeira pessoa que apareceu, mesmo estando quase roxa de tanta vergonha. Juliane queria se enfiar num buraco e nem soube dizer como foi parar entre os gêmeos, com Ká do outro lado de um deles.

Annely evitou "Camus" e recíproca foi verdadeira. Já Luna ficou bem ao lado de Milo.

Foto tirada, a jovem pequena, delicada e loira viu que o rapaz parecido com Milo não estava muito bem. Ele tocava o coração e fazia uma cara de dor.

\- Você está bem? - Ela perguntou enquanto o guiava até uma cadeira.

\- Estou sim! Não é nada, apenas o calor.

Luna era uma garota que aparentava muito menos do que era. Poucas pessoas viam por detrás da aparência frágil, mas ali havia uma mente brilhante.

\- Sei! Bem aqui não está calor para mim, mas, se se sente tão quente lhe compro um sorvete, aposto que adora morango!

Ele ia dizer que gostava mesmo era de maçãs, mas que, em matéria de sorvete, morango era mesmo seu preferido.

Ela tinha uma aparência quase virginal, mas Milo capitava a malicia escondida no olhar meigo. Aquilo vez com que não o coração, mas que todo seu sangue fervesse e varreu para longe a sensação de desconforto. Quase podia imaginar ela lhe olhando com inocência deliberada enquanto lambia o sorvete fazendo-o pensar naquela boca fazendo outras coisas.

Enquanto estava fantasiando ele nem percebeu ela se afastar e voltar com o sorvete prometido. Ela lhe entregou o presente e, depois de vê-lo experimentar o doce, lhe deu um beijo no rosto, tocando a lateral do lábio. Então se distanciou acenando tchau, como uma criança faria, e se reuniu às amigas que já estavam mais afastadas e seguindo em direção à saída.

Quando Luna se juntou ao grupo chegou a tempo de ouvir a indignação de July:

\- Tô falando! Ele pegou na minha bunda! E quando ou olhei ele sorriu cínico e os olhos pareiam vermelhos!

\- Vai ver que ele tá maconhado, Ju! - Disse Ka rindo do constrangimento da amiga.

\- Gente, uns caras com aquela idade brincando de cosplay só pode ser um bando de maconheiro sem ter o que fazer! - Annely sacramentou.

\- O carinha parecido com o Mu até raspou a sobrancelha e colocou bolinhas no lugar! Isso é muito radical! - Disse Luna.

\- E o Camus que fez a sobrancelha bifurcada! Eles estão levando bem a sério, aposto que vai usar alguma coisa para aumentar o cabelo se for para o evento! - Annely complementou – Da cor dos cabelos eu não falo nada, existem cabelos nas mais variadas cores, mas eu acho que o Mu pintou! Nos demais parecia mais natural.

\- Mas vocês não acham estranho, um grupo de amigos ter a mesma cor dos cabelos e aparência super parecida com a de alguns dourados?! Gêmeos como o Saga e o Kanon! Sei não, fico até pensando, e se eles existem mesmo? - Ka falou com ares de mistério.

\- Ai, Ká, nem começa, não viu como eu e Nely estávamos antes da viagem?! Até a Luna disse que estava meio estranha por conta do Milo. Daqui a pouco vamos voltar a ficar pensando como se fossemos eles e toda aquela coisa estranha! - Disse July, se arrepiando com ideia de passar mais dias com aquela confusão mental.

\- Mas, se eles existissem, hoje nós conhecemos alguns deles; nisso, eu seria capaz de apostar!

Rindo as quatro entraram no táxi, mas o riso era apenas para disfarçar o incomodo. De repente as últimas palavras ditas por Ka pareciam meio que proféticas e a previsão era de mal agouro...

CONTINUA...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

 **Evento Comemorativo – Atenas, Grécia.**

\- Nossa! Está tudo muito bem organizado! Sem contar que a ideia de fazer junto a templos antigos foi excelente - Luna falava enquanto comia pipoca distraidamente.

\- Sem dúvida, e todas as pessoas envolvidas na organização vestidas como os antigos gregos dá ainda mais realismo. - July complementou.

Ka também estava fascinada com tudo que via, além da beleza própria do local havia toda a sorte de produtos sobre Cavaleiros do Zodíaco que poderia existir, duas semanas de evento acabariam com suas economias.

\- Vou comprar vários bonequinhos, fiquei meses economizando. - Falou a jovem.

A única que perecia um pouco desanimada com o primeiro dia de evento era Annely. Havia sonhado com o rapaz do dia anterior, o "cosplay" do Camus, e no sonho ele era absolutamente hostil com ela. A chamava de cínica e outras coisas, era como se ele fosse o Camus de verdade e a visse como uma inimiga. O estranho era a sensação de que o sonho era real, uma continuação do que aconteceu do aeroporto depois que elas foram embora. Ela via os demais rapazes se referindo a ela e as amigas como pessoas perigosas e que tinham que acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas. O rapaz que lembrava o Saga lhe dava medo, principalmente pelo olhar maligno ao falar da Juliane! Não conseguia relaxar, estava tensa, não se convencia que tudo era apenas fruto da sua imaginação.

\- Nely, que foi? Parece tensa. - Luna perguntou.

\- Não é nada, vou procurar um banheiro e um lugar que venda água, encontro com vocês depois, fiquem atentas ao celular! - Dizendo isso se afastou.

\- Ela tá estranha, nem um pouco animada. - Luna insistiu.

\- Também acho! - Disse Ka.

\- Deve ser o fuso horário, ela não deve ter dormido direito, eu também não dormir, sonhos bizarros com aquele grupo de ontem. - July falou. Ela também tinha tido sonhos estranhos, mas atribuiu tudo à ansiedade pelo primeiro dia de evento. Não estava confortável, o sonho foi muito real, mas ela realmente não queria voltar às neuroses dos dias que antecederam à viagem.

Annely entrou no banheiro e foi direto à pia para jogar água no rosto na tentativa de se acalmar. Molhou o rosto e se voltou para o espelho à sua frente. Ela olhava, mas não enxergava nada. Sua mente estava longe, ou talvez assustadoramente perto, ali mesmo naquele evento, na cabeça de outra pessoa...

\- "Temos que encontrá-las, vamos nos dividir em grupos para ficar mais fácil."

A jovem mordeu o lábio, apreensiva. Era ele, o rapaz do aeroporto, e ele era envolvido por uma aura gelada! Ela sentiu que lágrimas saiam de seus olhos e desciam pelo rosto. Estava ficando louca! Definitivamente! Não sabia definir o que lhe causava mais medo, a perspectiva de estar perdendo o senso, ou a daquilo ser real.

Ali mesmo no evento um grupo de cavaleiros deliberava sobre o que fazer para localizar as jovens estrangeiras. Sabiam que seria perigoso deixa-las soltas difundindo as informações junto a tantos fãs. Haveria fóruns de discussão e aquilo poderia, de repente, tomar uma proporção muito maior, pois antes aquelas informações se limitavam ao seleto público de leitores a que as acompanha. Camus sugeriu que se dividissem em grupos, sugestão aceita os rapazes já começavam a se dividir quando o aquariano pareceu entrar em transe, chamando a atenção de todos. Ele ficou parado, olhando fixo para o nada, sem nem mesmo piscar. Depois do que pareceu minutos ele apenas sorriu perversamente e disse:

\- "Sei onde ela está!"

Annely deu o grito de pavor ao ouvir aquela frase em sua mente. Podia vê-lo andando pelo evento se informando sobre onde era o banheiro feminino... Sua pele formigava tamanha tensão. Não sabia o que fazer, não tinha para onde fugir. E de que esta estava fugindo? De si mesma? De um surto psicótico? Ou de alguém real que sabia como entrar em sua mente, o que tornaria a fuga quase impossível!

Ela começou a tentar pensar com o mínimo de lucidez que restava. Ela parecia estar um passo a frente dele, pois ele ainda não tinha chegado ao banheiro e havia um meio de confundi-lo sobre seus próximos passos. Voltando a ver a si mesmo no espelho falou, querendo mesmo que ele pudesse de alguma forma captar sua mensagem: "Vamos ver se é tão bom assim, Camus!"

Saiu feito louca do banheiro, correndo desesperadamente na direção do último lugar em que havia estado com as amigas na esperança de que elas não tivessem se afastado muito. Enquanto corria ela pensava e cantava músicas, tentado deixar sua mente o mais vazia possível.

\- "Faça elevar, o cosmo no seu coração, todo mal combater, despertar o poder. Sua constelação, sempre ira de proteger..."

\- Desgraçada! - Camus parou abruptamente. Não adiantava continuar a seguir a caminho do banheiro feminino, pois ela já não estava lá, e havia lhe enviado uma mensagem e agora ele somente ouvia a versão em português de Pégasos Fantasy em sua cabeça.

A jovem não parava de correr enquanto procurava as amigas desesperadamente, mas sempre se mantinha cantando, tentando ao máximo confundir seu seguidor, rolou até O Show das poderosas, qualquer coisa que não informasse onde ela estava e que direção havia tomado depois de sair do banheiro.

\- Que merda é essa de show das poderosas? Ele falou retoricamente enquanto olhava raivoso para Milo e Hyoga, que o acompanhavam.

Annely ficou radiante quando avistou as companheiras de viagem.

\- Menina, que isso?! Resolveu correr uma maratona? - Luna perguntou ao ver a amiga até com o rosto avermelhado pelo esforço.

\- "Empezar desde cero, encendiendo el fuego que me pone a temblar, comenzando de nuevo, convenciendo al tiempo que me deje suspirar..."

As três olharam estarrecidas para a amiga. Cantando ela fez com que as garotas se dessem as mãos e foi puxando o grupo para direção da saída do evento.

\- Isso é RBD? – July achou engraçado! Annely apenas acenou positivamente.

\- Gosto dessa música e pensar em espanhol complica as coisas para ele... "Uno a uno tus besos, van brincando el cerco, y te quiero más y más"... Nós temos que ir embora daqui... "Cuanto daría por ya no alejarme más de ti"... Estamos em perigo... "Por ti cambiaria todo lo que soy y lo que fui"... Confiem em mim... "Todo mis sentidos y mi forma de pensar, estan contigo y nada me puede parar"...Por favor!

July, que era a pessoa que dava mão a Annely sentia que a jovem toda tremia, e também via que apesar de estar cantando ela estava chorando, num estado mental deplorável. Luna e Ka também perceberam que havia algo de muito errado e preferiram seguir a amiga apesar de quererem protestar por estarem deixando o evento tão cedo.

O plano de Annely era perfeito e teria dado certo, não fosse o outro elo fraco do grupo: Juliane! É claro que a jovem não tinha como saber que os fleches que ela estava tendo com o 'Saga" do dia anterior eram tão reais como poderiam ser, e que isso criou uma ponte entre elas e o outro grupo de cavaleiros que estava a sua espreita.

Elas estavam quase na saída quando foram interceptadas por um grupo de cinco homens e eles não apenas se pareciam, eram Saga, Kanon, Shura, Aiolia e Seiya. Annely estancou e ficou petrificada! As garotas, como não entendiam nada, sorriram e cumprimentaram de forma amigável os rapazes que já haviam conhecido do dia anterior.

\- Boa tarde! - Saga respondeu ao cumprimento - Tão cedo, e indo embora?

\- Triste, né? Mas fazer o quê? - Annely respondeu nervosa. - Nós vamos, e como vocês não querem chamar a atenção de toda essa gente aqui, vai nos deixar passar! - Ela olhava de forma hostil para Saga, e ele logo percebeu que ela sabia de tudo.

\- Nossa Annely! Tá doida? Até parece que eles estão aqui para nos evitar de sair do evento...- Ka falou - Liga não gente, ela tá meio estressada hoje!

\- É señorita... - Shura falou se aproximando - Porque a gente teria esse interesse...

\- Para passar a mão na minha bunda - July cochichou com Luna que riu.

\- CHEGA! - Annely berrou! - Eu não sei se isso é uma brincadeira de mau gosto! Se é pegadinha, ou o que for! Só sei que se vocês não querem que eu faça um escândalo aqui, vão nos deixar ir embora agora!

\- Não vai fazer nada! - Uma voz cortante falou atrás dela. Até aquele instante todos conversavam em inglês, os cavaleiros acharam que se desde o início conversassem em português com as jovens isso poderia chamar atenção delas, mas agora não tinham mais que manter qualquer disfarce. O desenvolvimento do cosmo permitia aos guerreiros da representação da deusa Atena falarem qualquer língua, sem que fosse necessário aprendê-las formalmente, como seus cérebros fizessem traduções automáticas - Podemos parar o tempo, enganar todos que estão aqui, não há nada que possam fazer, caso de fato sejam apenas pessoas comuns!

Annely congelou, e nem foi pelo uso de qualquer técnica por parte do aquariano. As demais garotas olhavam para aquilo como se estivessem participando de uma cena de teatro. Atrás de Annely estava o rapaz que parecia o Camus, o que parecia o Milo e...Senhor! Um que era a cara do Hyoga! Aquilo já beirava o cúmulo do absurdo, pois no outro grupo tinha um Aiolia e um Seiya!

\- Gente, que isso! Uma brincadeira? Tipo, o evento contratou vocês, né? Muito boa ideia, tá super emocionante! - Ka falou animada.

Annely se virou da direção de Camus e como uma fera enraivecida voou em cima do aquariano. Esmurrava o que encontrava do rapaz à sua frente.

\- Sai da minha cabeça e deixa a minha vida em paz!

As amigas olhavam estupefatas para a jovem que realmente parecia estar no meio de um surto psicótico. Assustados também estavam os demais cavaleiros, que não sabiam se tiravam a garota de cima de Camus, ou deixavam ele se virar.

O cavaleiro deixou que a garota liberasse sua raiva, pois já havia percebido que quanto mais a apertassem, menos conseguiriam dela. Ela foi muito inteligente com a ideia das músicas, se o outro grupo não as tivesse encontrado, elas poderiam ter ido embora do evento e Annely conseguiria dissuadir as amigas a ir embora da Grécia, dificultando muito as coisas para eles.

Quando percebeu que ela já estava perdendo as forças pelo ataque físico que desferia, ele a segurou firme pelos pulsos, mas sem machucá-la, fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

Senhor! Como era sacrificante olhar aquela imensidão azul que eram os olhos dele. Seus olhos eram janelas abertas, e ver neles a mesma confusão, raiva e temor que sentia em si mesma a acalmou por um instante. Um instante deveras curto, pois depois do ataque de raiva, olhar para ele lhe trouxe a pior sensação de vergonha que já teve na vida, como alguém que teve toda sua intimidade completamente exposta. O choro foi inevitável.

Ele não sabia como reagir ao choro! O choro mostrava a fragilidade dela perante a situação e ele não queria sentir compaixão ou qualquer coisa que o fizesse vê-la com bons olhos. Então vestiu-se com a melhor mascará de indiferença. A frieza dele era dolorosa e a fez se soltar com brusquidão para não ter mais que olhá-lo. Tocou nos pulsos, não porque doíam por ele os ter segurado com firmeza, mas porque ardiam pelo simples fato dele a ter tocado, era uma sensação emocional, não física. Ela olhou em volta, sentia que todos ali a julgavam louca ou coisa assim. Como odiava se sentir exposta. Mas havia muito pouco a ser feito nesse aspecto.

As amigas estavam apreensivas, mas sem a menor ideia do que fazer, estavam confusas e assustadas e a coisa só piorou quando um outro grupo se aproximou delas e nele estavam Shaka, Mu e Máscara da Morte.

Com a chegada do terceiro grupo de cavaleiros Annely bufou se sentindo absolutamente vencida:

\- O que querem?

\- Respostas. - Foi o próprio Camus que falou.

Ela riu nervosa.

\- Sou capaz de apostar minha vida que as suas perguntas são nossas também.

Luna se aproximou de Annely, olhando desconfiada para os homens a sua volta.

\- Nely, você tá melhor? Não fica nervosa, eu tenho certeza que isso é uma brincadeira que faz parte do evento. Você tem que se acalmar... - Embora ela mesma não estivesse muito calma.

\- Não percebe, Luna? - July se aproximou. - Todo aquele problema com os pensamentos obsessivos... A sensação que não tínhamos controle da nossa mente... Isso é real... Eles são reais!

Ka apenas olhava desconfiada, sem querer acreditar.

\- Senhoritas, sei que estão assustadas e, creia-me, essa não é nossa intenção. Como o Camus disse, queremos respostas e precisamos de vocês para encontrá-las. - Mu falou calmamente.

\- Parecem confusas e verdadeiramente impressionadas em no ver, mas tudo tem sua explicação e vocês as terão, mas precisamos que venham conosco. - Disse Shaka, complementado a fala de Mu.

\- Nem a pau eu vou com vocês para qualquer lugar, nem até a barraquinha de cachorro quente! - Ka se manifestou - Ir com completos desconhecidos que querem me convencer que são cavaleiros... Ai! Cavaleiros de Atena! Não! Mas podem crer que o máximo que eu vou fazer agora é ligar para polícia! - A garota já estava se munindo do celular quando foi impedida por Luna de fazer a ligação.

\- Ka, é verdade! E no fundo você sabe disso! O que vamos fazer? Lutar contra eles? São oito cavaleiros de ouro e três de bronze com poder de cavaleiro de ouro. Que chance temos?

Ka finalmente deu vasão ao nervosismo e começou a chorar, mas não perdeu o espírito brincalhão:

\- A Annely conseguiu esmurrar o Camus, tudo bem que ele continua com aquela irritante cara de paisagem, mas quem sabe?

Emocionadas as quatro riram da própria desgraça.

\- Devemos ser realmente perigosas, quando o Ares queria acabar com os cavaleiros de bronze mandou cavaleiros de prata, contra nós quase toda as doze casas! - Complementou rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, no que foi acompanhada pelas amigas.

Elas se deram as mãos, decididas a irem com o grupo. Iriam juntas e deixaram claro que sob nenhum argumento poderiam ser separadas e ficariam com seus celulares a postos. Claro que eles não tinham motivos para ceder, afinal, bastava pegá-las e levá-las como uma carga qualquer, mas não era assim que trabalhavam, as deixariam o mais confortáveis possível.

Todos saíram do evento e seguiram para uma rua paralela onde uma enorme limousine os esperava. O Carro era grande o suficiente para acomodar todo o grupo de cavaleiros e as quatro jovens.

\- Sempre quis andar de limousine. - Disse Luna ao entrar.

\- Pois eu daria tudo para não ter que entrar nessa especificamente. - July ironizou. Ela e Saga mal se olhavam e quando isso ocorria parecia que dos dois poderia sair faíscas, o desconforto somado com raiva e vergonha era mútuo e indisfarçável. Sentaram-se bem longe, com o máximo de pessoas entre eles.

O mesmo valia para Annely e Camus, mas Luna, essa se fez de boba e se sentou ao lado de Milo, sem a menor cerimônia, se era para passar vergonha que passasse ao lado daquele homem maravilhoso. Ela nem mesmo conteve o sorriso maldoso ao se sentar e ainda falou baixinho de forma que só ele ouviu, pois os demais dourados não estavam ligados aos que ela fazia:

\- Gostou do sorvete? Estava delicioso, deu para sentir quando te dei aquele beijo. E, a propósito, me desculpa, não era para ter tocado a sua bochecha. - E como se não tivesse falando nada bateu palmas animadas como uma criança indo para o parque.- Pelo menos vai ser emocionante conhecer o Santuário!

Isso ela disse bem audível, de forma que todos ouviram sem entenderem o rosto corado do Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Ele não costumava a se sentir envergonhado com o assédio de uma mulher, mas Luna era completamente diferente de tudo com que ele já havia lidado. Quando olhava para ela, tão pequena, magra, aparentemente sem atributos e ainda com grandes óculos não via como uma mulher assim o poderia excitar, mas bastava ela abrir a boca para se insinuar para que ele sentisse que precisava de se sentar de maneira a não deixar certas partes do seu corpo exposta. O rosto era lindo, e isso era facilmente percebível mesmo com os óculos, mas não era isso que o atraía, era a sensualidade não sensual, era a doçura provocante, era ela.

O carro seguia pelas ruas de Atenas com seus ocupantes no mais absoluto silêncio. Quando pegaram uma estrada que margeava o mar July pensou no óbvio:

\- Quanto tempo vamos ficar no Santuário? Não temos nada aqui...

\- Não se preocupem, são convidadas especiais e tomamos providências para que suas coisas sejam levadas até nós. - Explicou Mu.

\- Porque não passamos no Hotel antes, não gostaria de ter pessoas estranhas mexendo nas minhas coisas! - Annely disse azeda.

\- Algo a esconder, senhorita? - Camus perguntou de forma inquisidora.

\- Claro, senhor! Acontece que eu tenho um vibrador que, sabe, fica geladinho e eu o chamo carinhosamente de "Camus" e não gosto que ninguém, que não seja eu, mexa com ele.

O silêncio dos outros ocupantes do automóvel que antes era quase tangível foi quebrado por uma sonora gargalhada. Máscara da Morte chegava a lacrimejar de tanto rir, e com ele vieram os outros, era quase impossível se conter, mesmo Hyoga, que queria mesmo manter uma atitude de respeito e solidariedade pelo seu mestre não conseguiu. Mesmo as garotas riam de doer a barriga. O único que realmente mantinha um olhar impassível era o próprio Camus.

Depois de quase cinco minutos de risadas incontidas o grupo voltou a ficar em silêncio. Annely resolveu encarar o aquariano após a brincadeira e recebeu de volta um olhar tão gelado que ela quase realmente sentiu frio. Os olhos dele faiscavam, embora o rosto parecesse impassível.

A mente do cavaleiro da décima primeira casa estava a mil. Sentia-se ainda mais confuso quanto àquelas mulheres. Realmente elas não pareciam ser nada mais que normais e isso não explicava nada e aquela garota irritante o expôs ao ridículo com aquela brincadeira estúpida. Um vibrador com o nome dele! Será que aquilo era verdade?! Se amaldiçoou por sequer ter curiosidade sobre uma informação tão...tão...irrelevante e o fato de imaginá-la usando o tal "Camus", o irritou profundamente, tanto que chegou a bufar ao se encostar no banco esfriando o ar à sua volta junto com todo o seu corpo.

\- Nossa, que frio! - Luna comentou, sutilmente se aproximando do escorpiano ao seu lado que sem nem mesmo perceber passou o braço em volta da jovem enquanto passava as mãos pelos braço delicados para baixar os pelos eriçados. Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo o cavaleiro se perguntou o porquê daquilo, mas que de alguma forma ele sentia que já havia feito aquilo antes, num passado que nele não sabia precisar.

\- É que tem gente aqui precisando de esfriar a cabeça. - Shura comentou maldoso e as risadas voltaram ainda que com menos entusiasmo.

Quem também não estava para brincadeira era Saga. A simples presença da agora morena Juliane o irritava profundamente, ao mesmo tempo que se sentia quase extasiado de expectativa, ou algo semelhante à euforia. Tinha raiva dela por voltar despertar nele um lado sombrio que ele queria esquecer, e no mesmo instante sentia uma culpa enorme, como se ele já tivesse lhe causado uma dor imensa, que em algum momento aquele mesmo monstro interno com quem lutava o havia dominado e arrasado com sua vida. Aquilo era estúpido, lógico, mas agora ele tinha que se concentrar em resolver o mistério que envolvia não apenas aquela jovem, mas aquele grupo de meninas aparentemente normais e assustadas.

Kanon não tirava os olhos da jovem encolhida num canto da limousine, havia percebido nela aquele discurso feminista modinha e se sentia instigado, não pelo mistério das fics com informações reais, que não lhe diziam respeito, mas pelo prazer de ver o discurso minguar quando ela se visse nos braços de um homem que, ele não negava, tinha lá seu conservadorismo machista. Talvez eles pudessem encontrar um equilíbrio na guerra dos sexos, e, com esse pensamento, ele não conteve o sorriso maldoso.

CONTINUA...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

Pouco tempo depois estavam no Santuário. As meninas verdadeiramente encantadas com o lugar que era muito mais do que haviam imaginado, simplesmente mágico. Foram apresentadas à Atena que as recebeu como ilustres visitantes, dizendo que estavam ali como convidas e não como objeto de investigação, que apenas gostaria de contar com ajuda delas para solucionar o problema evitar que assuntos internos do Santuário fossem divulgados à revelia.

Elas foram informadas que ficariam no prédio do Salão do Grande Mestre. Quando foram apresentadas aos quartos que ocupariam os cavaleiros já haviam se dispersado e voltado ás suas casas. Os quartos eram simplesmente maravilhosos e tinham uma vista esplendida do Santuário e do mar Egeu. Estavam entusiasmadas comentando sobre os quartos luxuosíssimos, quando Annley e July pareceram completamente desconcertadas.

Annely já conhecia bem aquela sensação após o ocorrido no evento, mas para July aquilo era aterrorizante. Podia ver um Saga para lá de irritado andando pela sua casa como um animal enjaulado. Ouvia seus pensamentos como se eles fossem seus e a coisa foi piorando a tal ponto que era impossível ter um único pensamento organizado. Já Annely tentou novamente o truque das músicas, mas dessa vez não estava dando nenhum resultado e sua cabeça chegava a doer.

Em pânico as duas jovens saíram correndo do quarto, como se um imã as guiasse. Ka e Luna se puseram a correr atrás delas sem entender nada. Já haviam passado pela casa de Peixes e desciam loucamente pelas escadas de Aquário quando Annely trombou fortemente com algo metalizado. A dor no nariz foi alucinante, sem contar o tombo no chão com as costas batendo nos degraus da escada.

Sentiu que lacrimejava, mas logo veio o alívio, como se uma compressa gelada tivesse sido aplicada sobre o nariz machucado. Também sentiu uma leve massagem nas cotas. Mesmo com os olhos ainda marejados de dor ela conseguiu focalizar o rosto sério do aquariano. Não era o sério raivoso do carro, mas um sério preocupado e quase gentil.

\- Fique tranquila, o nariz não quebrou apesar da batida. Deveria olhar por anda.

\- Você que tem reflexos na velocidade da luz! Poderia ter evitado a batida se realmente quisesse. - A jovem mordeu o lábio nervosa, a visão dele na armadura de ouro de Aquário era algo inenarrável, ela mal lembrava do nariz com ele ajoelhado ao seu lado com o corpo quase todo em cima dela.

Vê-la morder o lábio e depois lambê-lo como se estivesse diante de um prato saboroso fez com que o cavaleiro se visse beijando os lábios vermelhos pelo choro. Irritado ele se levantou a puxando com rispidez, quase a derrubando de volta no chão.

\- Não tenho culpa se minha presença a distrai! - Disse malicioso. Ela apenas fez uma careta e lhe mostrou a língua. Ele tentou não rir, mas não conteve o sorriso tímido.

Paralelamente a isso, um outro casal quase teve o mesmo trágico incidente que Annely e Camus. Quando July estava para trombar com a mesma intensidade no geminiano, o cavaleiro conseguiu evitar a batida segurando a jovem pelos braços. Mesmo assim, no impacto, seus rostos se aproximaram de tal forma que os lábios se tocaram um por um instante.

O geminiano teve que lutar contra a sombra que pedia para beija-la de verdade e, quem sabe, arrastá-la para o primeiro canto que tivesse próximo e fazer algo mais. July se afastou e fingiu dignidade, fazendo de conta que o contato não ocorreu. Logo estavam todos, inclusive Ka e Luna que assistiram à cena com os olhos arregalados, de volta à Sala do Mestre, era evidente que o cruzamento de mentes estava fora do controle daqueles quatro e algo tinha que ser feito para evitar a perda da sanidade de dois cavaleiros da elite de Atena, sendo que um deles atuava como Vice-Mestre.

Shaka, que já vinha fazendo pesquisas a respeito, havia encontrado algo sobre outros eventos semelhantes envolvendo não apenas cavaleiros, mas pessoas que de um modo geral estivesse em conflito. O feitiço criava uma relação mental entre as pessoas a ele destinadas, aparentemente para fazer com que pessoas avezas se aproximassem, forçando uma convivência. Ele não tinha certeza se a situação em questão estava relacionada a este encantamento, que era ligado a um dos atributos de Atena, mas era evidente que o cruzamento de pensamentos cessava quando os dois casais estavam próximos.

Após a reunião com o Cavaleiro de Virgem, ficou claro que a duas garotas não poderiam ficar no prédio do Salão sem que isso resultasse em cabeças confusas. O grupo então seguiu em direção das doze casas, onde os cavaleiros foram descendo as escadas até chegaram ao ponto limite em que poderiam se afastar das jovens sem qualquer problema.

Constataram que não havia meio não apenas nas garotas ficaram no Salão, como também era impossível que elas ficassem em outro local que não fosse a casa de Aquário e Gêmeos. As duas voltaram para o quarto que lhes havia sido preparado, com cara de enterro, bem, Annely tinha cara de enterro, July tinha cara de pânico! Luna e Ka ficariam onde estavam, pois não havia problemas entre as mentes delas e de qualquer cavaleiro.

Camus e Saga esperavam ansiosos do lado de fora do quarto em que as garotas estavam reunidas. Milo, Hyoga, Mu e Shaka faziam companhia aos dois.

\- Não acho isso adequado, ter desconhecidos nas casas zodiacais é arriscado...

\- Camus, a situação é circunstancial... Estamos perto de descobrir o porquê do cruzamento metal e esse contratempo será superado.

\- Também não gosto nada dessa ideia, Mu, elas podem ter cara de inocentes, de meninas comuns, mas podem ser inimigas infiltradas dentro das doze casas. Acho mesmo absurdo que Atena as tenha colocado no Salão do Mestre, nossa deusa está se expondo demais!- Disse Saga irritado.

\- Elas são meninas comuns, Saga, você aceitando isso ou não! Não estamos sob qualquer ameaça e as duas que ficarão nas casas apenas por ser impossível ficarem em outro lugar, sabem disso! - Disse Shaka com firmeza.

Camus respirou fundo e encostou-se na parede.

\- Fica calmo, cara! - Disse Milo - Sei que a Annely é irritante, quer dizer, ela gosta de te irritar, mas olha pelo lado positivo, vai descobrir se o "Camus" existe mesmo...

Camus olhou com ódio para o amigo, enquanto os outros não conseguiram conter o riso, até Saga se sentiu mais relaxado.

\- Peço apenas que a tratem com o máximo de educação e que evitem problemas. Ainda que não sejam inimigas, são pessoas de fora, pessoas alheias ao nosso mundo e que devem continuar assim o máximo possível. Evitem assuntos reservados do Santuário enquanto não puderem ficar definitivamente longe delas.

Saga olhou com cara de poucos amigos para Shaka, como se fosse preciso lhe dizer o óbvio.

\- Que demora! - Falando isso o geminiano de dirigiu para a porta do quarto e bateu com uma força desnecessária.

Dentro do quarto as jovens se assustaram com a batida forte, July e Annely se olharam como se estivessem prestes a serem entregues a um carrasco.

\- Não vamos poder enrolar para sempre! - Disse July. Annely concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Despediram-se das amigas e abriram a porta.

Do outro lado um Saga com olhos estranhamente avermelhados as olhava diretamente. July segurou no braço e tentou inutilmente se esconder atrás da amiga que era mais baixa. Annely também estava impressionada com o olhar do geminiano e se pôs ainda mais a frente da amiga. A jovem o olhou com uma cara tão brava que fez o cavaleiro recuar e afastar o olhar.

Saga tocou a cabeça, como se ela doesse e Camus ficou preocupado ao se lembrar que Saga havia dito que sua sombra parecia se interessar pela jovem escritora de fanfic. Ele não queria expor amigo, mas tomaria providências junto a Kanon para que o outro geminiano ficasse de olhos nas oscilações do irmão. Se Saga perdesse o controle poderia ser desastroso. Recuperando controle de si mesmo, Saga pegou a mala de July com máximo de gentileza.

\- Sei que nossa situação é constrangedora, senhorita do Vale, mas lhe garanto que sua estada na casa de Gêmeos será o mais tranquila possível.

July ainda tentou se segurar na amiga, ela lhe apertou a mão em sinal de força e a olhou com firmeza, afirmando pelo olhar que tudo fiaria bem, mas antes a trouxe para perto e cochichou no ouvido da ex-ruiva, sem saber que os cavaleiros poderiam ouvi-las sem qualquer dificuldade:

\- Seja firme July, seja dura! O lado maconhado dele não sabe lidar com uma mulher forte e determinada como você! Confia em mim, põe ele no lugar e qualquer coisa corre e grita feito doida! Ele é apenas um aluno mal educado, pensa nisso e põe nos olhos aquele olhar professora de "cê tá ferrado".

July riu e sentiu o ânimo renovado. Ela saberia lidar com ele. Estranhamente todos os cavaleiros ali presente ficaram admirados com a determinação daquelas duas. Shaka e Mu se olharam confiantes, Camus sentiu orgulho da pequena morena que dominava seus pensamentos e quase se esqueceu do quanto ela era inconveniente.

Foi com alívio que o grupo de cavaleiros e Annely viram o casal se afastar. Assim que eles saíram de vista, Annely olhou para Camus e com o sorriso maroto lhe entregando a mala.

\- Não acha que está muito velha para uma mala assim?! – Disse irônico ao pegar a mala das Princesas.

\- Sagitarianos nunca crescem!

\- Pensei que seu caso era falta de comida da infância e não por problemas no seu mapa astral...

Ela fingiu não ter ouvido a provação e começou a andar sem esperá-lo.

\- Vamos?! – Olhou para trás para chama-lo - Vai ser um prazer passar essa temporada com você.

E seguiu de costas para o grupo rindo de orelha a orelha. Camus também estava rindo, o que até assustou os demais. Camus sorrindo nunca era um bom sinal, não para quem o sorriso era direcionado. Todos ali sabiam, a casa de Aquário logo estaria glacial.

Milo ficou na porta do quarto depois que todos foram embora. Sentia o coração bater acelerado, mas sem aquela queimação esquisita. As palmas da mão suavam e ele se sentia ridículo. Era só uma garota como qualquer outra que ele já tivesse paquerado, não tinha motivos para aquilo. Ele era lindo, sensual, charmoso, ele era o Milo! E não tinha porque ficar ansioso. Reunindo forças, bateu na porta.

Luna abriu a porta e deu de cara com um escorpiano deslumbrante em sua armadura dourada. Os dois ficaram se olhando feito bobos sem falar nada, até que Milo falou:

\- Então, o que quer?

Luna levantou uma sobrancelha e gargalhou:

\- Foi você que bateu na porta, você é que tem que me falar o quer?

\- Eu!...eu...Eu queria saber se está tudo bem, se está confortável.

\- Estou sim, apenas achando ruim que eu não tenho uma desculpa para ficar na sua casa. Mas... fazer o quê, deixa eu ir, pois eu e a Ká vamos a praia que tem aqui perto, umas servas vão nos acompanhar.

Dizendo isso a garota deu um selinho no cavaleiro e fechou a porta na cara dele. O escorpiano ficou ali, feito bobo com a cara quase grudada da porta sem se mover nem um milímetro até que Seiya apareceu por ali, de camiseta, bermuda, chinelos e guarda sol nos braços.

\- Algum problema Milo?!

\- Tem um risco nessa porta...

Seiya o olhou incrédulo. Enquanto Milo reparava nos trajes do rapaz.

\- Onde você pensa que vai?

\- À paria. Atena considerou seguro que não apenas servas, mas também um cavaleiro acompanhasse as convidadas.

\- NÃO! - O escorpiano gritou fazendo que Seiya arregalasse os olhos.

\- Quero dizer, uma coisa assim deve ser acompanhada por um cavaleiro de ouro, e não por um...por um...

\- Por um cavaleiro de bronze interinamente ocupando a cada de Sagitário? - Seiya falou provocativo enquanto se encostava na parede com os braços cruzados.

\- E suas responsabilidades como Cavaleiro de Ouro? Vai deixar a casa de Sagitário desguarnecida?!

Seiya quase não se continha, o cavaleiro de Escorpião não falava nada com nada.

\- Quer ir no meu lugar para ficar perto daquela lourinha que parece um bichinho de goiaba?

Milo sentiu um sangue ferver, bichinho de goiaba?! Luna era uma mulher linda e o fato dos óculos maiores que o normal a deixarem com cara de...de bicho de goiaba, não dava a ninguém o direito de chamá-la de bicho de goiaba!

\- Veja como fala das convidadas de Atena! - Ele disse com uma falsa dignidade - E se você se considera incapaz de cumprir a tarefa designada por nossa deusa, eu não me importo em assumir o encargo.

\- Claro Milo, uma tarefa própria para um cavaleiro de ouro da sua estirpe. Quer um conselho?! Vá de armadura, pois assim, se ocorrer qualquer incidente ao olhar a goiabinha de biquíni, ela nem vai perceber... - E dizendo isso o sagitariano apenas entregou o guarda sol para o outro cavaleiro e saiu assoviando.

No instante que o cavaleiro de Pégaso se afastou, as duas garotas saíram do quarto. Luna vestia um biquíni rosa e um short jeans curto e como Milo pensava, apesar de magrinha, ela tinha curvas no lugar certo e estava deslumbrante sem aqueles óculos deixando em evidência os olhos castanhos claros.

\- Ainda aqui? - Ela perguntou com suavidade.

\- Vou acompanhá-las! - Ele disse automaticamente.

\- Assim? - Perguntou Ka.

\- Estou em missão senhorita, e não em momento de lazer, devo me portar como um cavaleiro!

\- Então vamos - Disse Luna alegre, mas antes se aproximou do cavaleiro e disse sussurrando - Pena que não poderei te ver de sunga.

Milo respirou fundo e pensou, Seiya estava certo, ele teria que ir de armadura.

O grupo seguia pelas doze casas e em Aquário o cavaleiro guardião da casa informou que Annely não poderia ir à praia por que isso o obrigaria a ir e ele tinha muitos afazeres para aquela tarde. A jovem estava na parte de cima da casa, onde ficavam os aposentos dos cavaleiros e nem soube da passagem das amigas.

Quando chegaram em Gêmeos tiveram uma estranha surpresa, Kanon já os esperava vestido com uma bermuda e sem camisa, pronto para ir à praia.

\- Bem, eu estava rondando o Salão do Mestre no meu horário de patrulha quando vi uma bela garota na varanda de um dos quartos vestindo um biquini amarelo e laranja que me fez pensar... Isso só pode ser um convite, pois ninguém se arruma tanto para ir para praia para chegar lá e descobrir que se trata de uma praia semideserta onde ninguém vai aprecia-la.

No mesmo instante Ká o olhou com olhos faiscantes pela ousadia.

\- Uma mulher não se arruma apenas para agradar um homem... Esse pensamento é medieval, não ligo a mínima que não tenha ninguém para reparar em mim, é até mais confortável.

\- Querida, você pode até acreditar que não o faz para chamar atenção, mas faz, e como todo homem medieval eu sou um cavalheiro e não posso deixar uma dama decepcionada.

Dizendo isso, ele se aproximou oferecendo o braço que ela fingiu não ver e seguiu adiante. Ele correu até ela e cruzou um dos braços com o dela.

\- Não seja assim, isso não é postura de uma dama educada!

Ela tentou se afastar novamente, mas ele não deixou e dois foram se esbarrando por todo caminho.

Luna apenas virou para Milo e sorrindo falou:

\- Ela tá tão preocupada em defender suas ideias feministas que nem percebeu que ele confessou que a estava espiando trocar de roupa.

\- Bem, ninguém mandou ela fazer isso na varanda num lugar cheio de homens! Aqui impera o machismo, ela vai arrancar os cabelos se tentar lutar contra isso! - De repente o cavaleiro parou de falar e olhou para jovem indignado. - Você não se trocou na varanda, né?!

\- Claro que não! Tem coisas que só eu posso ver... E, talvez, um certo cavaleiro que mora na nona casa zodiacal...

\- A nona casa é Sagitário!

Ela apenas sorriu e seguiu o casal brigão sem olhar para o contrariado escorpiano. Ela jamais contaria para ele que ficou ouvindo a discussão entre ele e o cavaleiro de Pégaso e que se divertiu muito com o desconcerto dele. Mas no fundo ela queria manter seu coração seguro, se deixasse ele se aproximar demais ela poderia ser perder nele, assim manteria as brincadeiras, os joguinhos e, com eles, o controle da situação.

CONTINUA


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5_**

A tarde na praia foi muito divertida. Mesmo aos trancos e barrancos e xingamentos, Ka e Kanon até riram muito um do outro.

Milo ficou o tempo todo de armadura resistindo dignamente, pois não poderia contrariar o que havia falado sobre estar em missão. Na praia ele teve oportunidade de sondar um pouco mais a personalidade de Luna e descobrir que ela era tímida e recatada foi interessante. Apesar dos joguinhos, ele percebeu que ela quase morreu de vergonha ao tirar o short quando decidiu nadar. Isso apenas o instigou mais, ele a teria, não importa o jogo que tivesse jogar, nunca havia desejado tanto uma mulher e sempre teve o que quis, dessa vez não seria diferente. Pelo menos, apesar do constrangimento, ele tinha certeza que ela não era nenhuma garotinha inocente, isso acabaria com seus planos, ele não era o homem certo para nenhuma virgem. Ele era um homem para curtir uma paixão e não para viver amor, bem, virgens merecem o amor, por isso corria delas.

Depois da praia, as meninas voltaram para o Santuário bastante animas e ficaram um tempo em Gêmeos conversando com July que parecia bem mais calma com a situação. Ela lamentou não ter ido a praia com a amigas e Saga fingiu não ouvir os lamentos. Ele poderia tê-la levado, mas isso seria muito arriscado para seu autocontrole.

Quando passaram por Aquário a casa estava tão fria que não tiveram o menor ânimo em tentar conversar com Annely. Passaram direto e decidiram que ligariam para ela depois que tomassem banho; quem sabe conseguiriam fazer algo juntas a noite?!

Ao ver as amigas de Annely subindo as escadas de sua casa, Camus decidiu que era hora de ir vê-la, e avisar que deveria se arrumar para saírem. Ele, Shura, Milo e Aiolia tinham o costume de irem a um bar local para jogar conversa fora, beber um pouco e curtir. Depois que Shura e Aiolia começaram a namorar, Shina e Marim também passaram a fazer parte do grupo.

Annely pareceu bastante contrariada em ter que acompanha-lo, resmungou algo sobre ele não ter facilitado para que ela saísse mais cedo com suas amigas... Mas como queria mesmo deixar aquela casa glacial, cujo único ambiente com a temperatura normal era seu quarto, respondeu que estaria pronta em meia hora.

No horário combinado a jovem apareceu no andar de baixo da casa vestida em um vestido vermelho, frente única, cintura marcada e uma saia larga não muito curta; calçava scarpins nude. Os cabelos estavam soltos e jogados para um dos lados, a raiz e franja eram lisas, mas o restante dos fios era uma massa de cachos definidos e lustrosos. Os olhos estavam marcados numa maquiagem bem feita. Camus estava vestido de forma casual, jeans, camisa polo e um sapatênis.

Ela passou por ele sem cumprimenta-lo indo para fora da casa, estava tremendo de frio e mal podia esperar pelo conforto da noite grega. Camus ficou surpreso ao ver que a jovem tinha uma das laterais do cabelo cortada bem rente à raiz, coisa que não havia percebido por ela estar com os cabelos presos tanto no aeroporto quanto no evento. Surpresa maior foi perceber que achou aquilo muito sexy. E ele se perguntava qual era o objetivo dela com aquele vestido obviamente provocante. Ao passar por ele, ele teve uma visão privilegiada das costas bem feitas, corbertas apenas por tiras cruzadas em tecido vermelho. Dava para perceber que ela se dedicava a alguma atividade física, embora muito femininos e delicados os músculos das costas eram definidos e bem desenhados. E aquela bunda! O vestido curto estimulava a imaginação... Bufou contrariado, se ela achava que poderia provoca-lo apenas com um vestido estava redondamente enganada, tão redonda quanto aquele... Maldita fosse!

O casal passou por Escorpião, onde se encontraram com o guardião da casa. Ao ver Annely, Milo lamentou não ter chamado Luna. Na verdade não a convidou em respeito ao amigo, sabia que ele ficaria deslocado no meio de tantos casais e na companhia da morena, que por sinal estava linda naquele vestido, se perguntava o que o aquariano estaria achando, mas considerou saudável não perguntar. Ao chegarem à quinta casa, o trio foi cumprimentado por todos. Ao observar quais seriam suas companhias, a jovem não conteve um riso de sarcasmo e falou enquanto se punha a acompanhar o grupo que já descia rumo a Câncer:

\- Saem assim sempre? Em casais? Aioria e Marim, Shina e Shura, Camus e Milo...

Os dois casais não contiveram a risada, enquanto os dois amigos olhavam contrariados para a Annely, que apenas os ignorava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dizer que estava deslocada era pouco. E ela nem poderia dizer que os casais estavam incomodando na troca de carícias, pois não era verdade. Fato é que lá estava ela no meio de um grupo muito coeso de amigos, sendo ela a única peça fora do lugar. As pessoas até tentaram enturmá-la, especialmente as duas mulheres, mas mesmo assim estava difícil conter o desconforto. Se sentia uma intrusa, e, se pensasse bem, ela era isso mesmo. Sem que percebessem, salvo o aquariano que, sentando do outro lado, a vigiava de forma disfarçada, ela saiu da mesa e decidiu se sentar no balcão do bar para poder conversar com as amigas pelo WhatsApp sem se sentir vigiada.

Estava distraída, rindo dos comentários de Ká em relação ao comportamento de Kanon, o quanto ele era grosso, com cantadas francas e machistas, irritante, mas o que mais a fez rir foi Luna dizendo que ela estaria muito mais decepcionada se ele não fosse "grosso", se é que me entendem?! July parecia chateada com o fato de Saga a ignorar e mal lhe dirigir a palavra, enquanto a morena contava o quanto estava sendo desagradável estar naquele barzinho sem ter com que conversar de verdade. Perdida na conversa não viu quando um rapaz, mais ou menos da sua idade, se sentou ao seu lado do balcão.

\- Saiu de casa para ficar de olhos fixos no celular? – Disse o homem em inglês.

A jovem levantou o olhar para dar de cara com um único cavaleiro de bronze que ela ainda não tinha visto, o lindo e perfeito Ikki de Fênix. Se perguntou se ele sabia quem era ela, mas pelo forma que ele se aproximou, claramente querendo flertar, ela teve certeza que não. Tentou não sorrir de satisfação, a vingança, sem dúvida, é um prato que se come frio. Ela podia ter que passar o dia todo trancada na geladeira aquariana, mas não deixaria que suas férias virassem com completo desastre por isso.

\- Estava esperando que algo mais interessante chamasse minha atenção. – Disse olhando diretamente para ele enquanto guardava o celular na bolsa, também falando inglês, mesmo sabendo que o jovem a entenderia se tivesse falando em português.

\- Sou Ikki! – Falou enquanto chamava o barman – Bebe, algo...

\- Annely! Bebo sim, uma cerveja! – Ela se esforçava para conter o riso, "jura que você é o Ikki, nem parece...".

\- Perfeito, pensei que fosse pedir alguma coisa fresca!

\- Gosto mesmo de cerveja.

Os dois emplacaram uma conversa animada, ela rindo por dentro dele dizer que era um agente de uma polícia especializada, um belo jeito de não dizer a verdade sem ao mesmo tempo mentir. A medida que a conversa ia ficando mais descontraída ele ia se aproximando, até que ficaram encostados, falando um no ouvido do outro.

Annely não havia percebido que a mesa em esteve sentada com o grupo inicial estava mais cheia, pois nela agora estavam Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Seiya, que chegaram junto com Ikki. Assim que se sentaram eles se deram conta de Ikki já os havia deixado e se aproximado de uma jovem que estava sentada no balcão ao celular, ao perceberem de quem se tratava todos olharam para Camus, quase que institivamente. Camus olhava para o balcão como se o pudesse congelar apenas com o olhar.

\- Vocês não tiveram a inteligência de informar ao Fênix que a jovem que ele pretendia abordar está sendo investigada pelo Santuário por espionagem?

\- Só agora que vimos que ele está com a senhoria Raccos, Mestre Camus... A Saori disse que elas são convidadas, não?!

Camus não respondeu, estava mesmo era irritado com o comportamento da jovem. Ela sim sabia perfeitamente com quem estava descaradamente flertando! Mas tinha sérias dúvidas que tivesse se apresentado da forma correta ao leonino. Aquilo apenas aumentava suas suspeitas, poderiam até ser mulheres comuns, mas isso não impedia que fossem de fato espiãs. Já havia desaprovado o comportamento de Milo por sua proximidade e interesse na tal de Luna, e agora teria que alertar ao cavaleiro de bronze que estava quase devorando a brasileira com os olhos. Se levantou e foi até o casal que estava tão próximo que seus lábios roçavam um no outro quando falavam.

\- Interrompo algo?

Ikki se afastou da moça com quem estava prestes a trocar um beijo para olhar com ódio para o cavaleiro de Aquário, o que ele estava fazendo ali?

\- Claramente que sim! O que quer, Aquário? – As palavras saíram quase cuspidas e ao ser interpelado em português pelo aquariano o jovem imediatamente começou a se manifestar na mesma língua.

\- Já se apresentou ao cavaleiro de Fênix, senhoria Raccos?

\- Claro que sim, não costumo beijar homens que nem sabem meu nome... Está incomodando, eu fiz de tudo para não perturbar sua noite com seus amigos, agora será que pode deixar que eu aproveite minimamente a noite e minhas férias?!

Ikki olhou para os dois com estranhamento.

\- Vocês se conhecem?

\- Infelizmente sim! – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

\- Fênix, essa é uma das jovens que está sendo investigada pelo cruzamento de mentes...

\- A ficwriter? Interessante... Dança senhorita?! Lambada, aqui eles gostam de tocar ritmos típicos de vários países.

\- Tipicamente dos anos 80, né? Nossa, eu nem tinha nascido quando isso estava na moda, mas confesso que adoro! – Ela respondeu dando mão à do cavaleiro que já estava estendida num convite. E sem olhar para o aquariano os dois seguiram para a pista de dança sem antes o rapaz entregar ao cavaleiro de ouro a bolsa da jovem.

\- Toma conta pra gente!

Totalmente contrariado e ponto de explodir o defensor da décima primeira casa voltou para a mesa onde se sentou jogando a bolsa de Annely na mesa, mas a vontade que teve foi de joga-la no chão e pisotear até não existir mais bolsa alguma! Todos ficaram em silêncio, estava claro que dizer algo ao cavaleiro de Fénix apenas o instigou a ser mais atrevido, afinal, o que ele tinha a ver com aquela situação bizarra de mentes cruzadas? O grupo tentou voltar a estabelecer uma conversa amigável e descontraída, mas as atenções estavam, de um modo geral, no casal que dançava sensualmente na pista de dança do lugar.

Logo os dois estavam se beijando. Dos lábios Ikki passou a avançar sobre o pescoço delgado e depois deu pequenas mordidas nos lóbulos das orelhas, já Annely também se aventurava pelo pescoço do cavaleiro, mordiscando... O pessoal da mesa não sabia onde enviar a cara, no fundo era estranho ver a cena, não pela situação em si, era comum ver o cavaleiro de Fênix com alguma garota nas noites atenienses, mas vê-lo com estrangeira era como vê-lo pegando a mulher do Camus, mas ninguém tinha coragem de verbalizar o que sentia, pois sabiam que era uma coisa absurda!

Fato é que o divertimento foi minguando ao ponto de não terem mais qualquer clima para permanecerem no bar. Tentaram se distrair, falar amenidades, mas a situação era muito constrangedora. Passada uma hora, o grupo decidiu ir embora, Hyoga foi o escolhido para ir avisar a brasileira que tinham que ir.

\- Lamento incomodá-los, mas a senhorita compreende que o pessoal já quer ir e como você tem que ir com o mestre...

\- Por que tem que ir com o "Coração Gelado"?! – Ikki perguntou enquanto abraçava a jovem por trás. – Diga ao Camus que eu posso cuidar da "investigada", prometo manter a língua dela muito ocupada para que ela não saia contando os segredos do Santuário por ai...

Annely riu com o comentário, mas sabia que não poderia ficar, mesmo que a proposta de Ikki fosse por muito tentadora.

\- Tenho que ir, estou hospedada em Aquário e não posso ficar longe dele...

\- O cruzamento de mentes! Seiya comentou comigo... – Ele se aproximou da jovem e cochichou em seu ouvido, sabia que os outros cavaleiros poderiam ouvir se assim quisessem, mas nem ligou – Sei que ficou comigo muito para provocar o Aquário, mas saiba que me divertir muito e sempre estarei disponível para irritá-lo, nunca foi tão gostoso irritar aquele empertigado. – Voltou a beijá-la com certa intensidade e se despediram.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assim como na ida, os dois casais foram embora num carro que era dirigido por Shura. Os cavaleiros de bronze estavam todos juntos e deram o próprio jeito de voltarem para o Santuário. Annley voltava com Milo e Camus, este dirigindo e ela ao lado trocando mensagens com as amigas:

"Peguei o Ikki! #aindabemqueamarfnaoveio!"

"Como assim?!" - July perguntou incrédula.

Quando estava digitando a resposta, toda risonha para o profundo ódio do cavaleiro ao seu lado, chegou um áudio que ela sem querer ativou.

 _Pegou aquela coisa linda e perfeita do Ikki?! Você é uma fdp, Annely Luana! Ai, amiga, conta tudo, ele tem pegada?! Tem cara, né?! -_ Era a voz da Luna, o que fez Milo quase pular no banco traseiro e se aproximar para ouvir melhor.

Mal teve tempo de se recompor e outro áudio.

 _O Milo foi?! Ele não pegou nenhuma piriguete, não né?! E o Camus, levou numa boa você ter ficado com o pássaro de fogo?!_

Annely tinha vontade de matar Luna, estava confusa e não conseguia para de ativar os áudios, enquanto ainda recebia mensagens de July e Ká perguntando se ave fênix era quente mesmo.

\- Parem, vocês vão me deixar maluca! Resposta um - Não o Milo não ficou ninguém! Resposta dois – Foda-se para o Camus que está com a mesma cara de paisagem de sempre! Reposta três - Claro que sim!

Ao ouvir o que a jovem respondeu em áudio para as amigas o aquariano acelerou o carro. Queria chegar o mais rápido possível ao Santuário e parar de ouvir aquela risadinha irritante de mulher quando quer dar! A simples lembrança de que ainda teria que subir todas as escadas até a sua casa na companhia da jovem fez com que tivesse vontade de congelar o celular dela e jogá-lo pela janela.

Milo se contorcia de tanto rir no banco de trás. Claro que era um riso silencioso, mas ele nunca havia conhecido alguém que fosse tão capaz de tirar a paz de Camus como a jovem morena fazia. Era cômico! Ele sabia tudo que estava passando pela cabeça do amigo e estava surpreso dele ainda não ter tirado o celular da mão dela e jogado longe!

\- Meninas, nesse momento o Camus quer atingir a velocidade da luz com o carro! Acho que, afinal de contas, ele ficou irritado sim, pois na cabeça doente dele eu não tenho o menor direito de me divertir nas minhas férias, pois sou uma espiã que vou entregar para todo o mundo que ele não é tão frígido quanto a gente pensava...

Outro áudio, esse ela fez olhando diretamente para ele! Também estava irritada, ela tinha que ter passado a noite beijando ele e não o Ikki, embora ela não tivesse nada a lamentar a respeito. Estava com raiva por saber que a raiva dele não tinha nada a ver com ciúme, mas apenas com vergonha pela exposição.

De repente uma frenagem brusca.

\- Para com isso agora mesmo! Se a sua frustração sexual está num ponto tal que, além de escrever pornografia barata, precisa de se expor ao ridículo como está fazendo agora, use esse maldito telefone para ligar para o Fênix, a mim pouco importa que ele dê um jeito no seu fogo no rabo lá em Aquário! Apenas pare de me expor, ou vou pegar essa bosta de celular e quebrá-lo em mil pedacinhos congelados!

Annely sentiu um nó na garganta e os olhos lacrimejarem no mesmo instante! Teve vontade de meter a mão na cara dele, mas simplesmente guardou o telefone na bolsa e se ajeitou no banco olhando para o outro lado sem conseguir conter as lágrimas. Estava com raiva dele, mas tinha mais raiva dela, sabia que seu comportamento tinha sido infantil, uma tentativa boba de chamar a atenção e para que, já não estava suficientemente demonstrado que tudo o que ele sentia por ela era desprezo?!

Milo estava com os olhos arregalados e não sabia o que fazer, na verdade ele sabia que o melhor a fazer era continuar a fingir que não estava ali. De tudo aquilo ele só teve certeza de uma coisa, Camus podia estar agindo como se sentisse irritação pela exposição e brincadeiras, mas Milo o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ali estava outro sentimento, um que Camus não queria aceitar, por isso a reação raivosa. Se ele não ligasse para o evento em si, para o fato de Annely ter ficado com outro homem na sua frente, ele não teria reação nenhuma as provocações dela, simplesmente a trataria com sua indiferença treinada. Ele apenas não sabia definir se a raiva era pela situação toda, pelo cruzamento de mentes e o fato de ter que conviver forçadamente com uma moça, ou se era por, no fundo, querer estar no lugar do cavaleiro de Fênix.

Os três chegaram mudos ao Santuário e mudos subiram as escadas. Após chegarem à casa de Escorpião, Camus passou a imprimir velocidade aos seus passos, ficando o mais distante que era possível da sagitariana. Tanto que quando ela chegou à Aquário, ele já havia sumido em seu quarto. Ela tremia dos pés à cabeça, a sensação térmica estava muito pior do que quando haviam saído. Mesmo na parte de cima a casa estava embaçada por uma neblina gelada.

Estava sem os sapatos, pois era impossível manter-se calçada após toda aquela escadaria. Segurando os sapatos e se abraçando ela foi até o quarto que ocupava, ansiando pelo seu cobertor quentinho. Girou a maçaneta e nada! A porta não abria, passou a empurrá-la com a lateral do corpo e mesmo assim a porta não cedia, era como se ela fosse feita de chumbo e não de madeira.

Começou a se desesperar, aquilo não podia ser sério, será que ele havia trancando porta do quarto para deixá-la morrer congelada?! Ele não seria tão sádico, além do mais, ele era responsável pelo bem estar dela perante todo o Santuário. Bufou nervosa, mesmo não querendo, ela sabia que teria que pedir ajuda, se ficasse ali morreria, ela já sentia dificuldade em respirar.

Ele ouviu batidas na porta e não conseguiu acreditar no nível de impertinência da garota. Como depois de tudo ela ainda tinha coragem de vir lhe incomodar?! Estava determinado a não atendê-la quando as batidas ficaram mais insistentes, como se ela estivesse se jogando na porta.

\- Camus, pelo amor de Deus! Abre!

Ele quase não conseguiu ouvir súplica, pois ela estava com voz falha. Era só o que faltava, ela querer pedir perdão chorando! Como era patética!

\- Não consigo entrar no meu quarto!

A frase saiu num fio de voz, mas ele ouviu perfeitamente, pois tinha aguçado a audição para conseguir perceber melhor o que estava acontecendo.

\- Merda!

Ele abriu a porta no mesmo instante e ela caiu quase desmaiada em seus braços. Estava roxeada e tremia dos pés à cabeça.

\- Senhorita, senhorita! Annely! - Ela o olhou, mas não conseguia falar nada, pois os tremores não deixavam.

Ela tinha que ser aquecida imediatamente, ou aquele quadro poderia levar a falência de alguns órgãos. Coloca-la no chuveiro quente era a melhor e mais rápida ideia, não fosse o fato de que ao sair ela novamente estaria em um local frio, mesmo seu quarto não sendo tão frio quanto o resto da casa, ele ainda era frio para uma pessoa comum desagasalhada. Podia imaginar o que tinha acontecido. Ela havia fechado a porta do quarto que ocupava ao sair e os quartos das doze casas, por questão de segurança, somente abriam por dentro. Apenas o cavaleiro de ouro guardião, que era trocado toda semana, poderia retirar a proteção para permitir a abertura externa e apenas o próprio incumbido da tarefa sabia quem era o guardião do momento. Assim ele teria que convocar os doze cavaleiros para descobrir qual deles estava naquele momento responsável pela proteção interna das casas.

\- Annely, não tenho como abrir seu quarto e muito menos tenho cobertas aqui, também não posso esquentar suficientemente a casa! Posso aquecer um pouco meu próprio cosmo, mas ainda assim seria pouco para restabelecer sua temperatura.

\- Tá muito frio! - Ela conseguiu falar, pois estar no colo dele já trazia um pouco de conforto.

Ele a levou até a cama, não tinha outra a coisa a ser feita e já estava resignado com a situação. Bem, ela parecia entender um pouco sobre tratamentos para hipotermia, pois tinha escrito algo sobre o que ele iria fazer num fic em que ele ficava com a mãe do Hyoga... Pelos deuses, era muita criatividade!

Depois de deita-la, ele se despiu rapidamente, ficando apenas de boxer preta. Pegou um par de meias e colocou nos pés gelados da jovem, aquilo ajudaria, ainda que de forma débil. Assim que terminou de calça-la ele se deitou junto a ela. A abraçou e ficou esfregando os braços para repor o calor perdido, mesmo tendo um cosmo gelado seu corpo tinha a temperatura normal de qualquer ser humano.

\- Se sente um pouco melhor?

Ela tremia, freneticamente, mas balançou a cabeça em sinal de positivo.

Ele jogou um lençol fino sobre os dois e continuou a abraça-la, tentando passar o máximo de calor. Passados alguns minutos ela continuava a tremer e a cor ainda não havia voltado, ele sabia que para dar realmente certo o torso dos dois deveria estar despido. O contato das peles aumentaria a sensação térmica, coisa que o tecido do vestido impedia apesar das costas nuas.

\- Vou ter que tirar seu vestido!

\- Mas eu estou só de calcinha! - Ela disse ainda completamente trêmula.

Para que ela foi dar aquela informação! A simples menção ao fato dela estar praticamente nua sem o vestido foi o suficiente para que o corpo dele reagisse de uma maneira não muito adequada para a situação em que se encontravam. Ele respirou fundo. O que tinha que ser feito, tinha que ser feito. Baixou o ziper traseiro da saia do vestido, desfez o nó nas tiras depois a colocou de costas na cama para poder puxar a roupa pelas pernas. Ele pedia aos céus para que ela não o olhasse. Ela disse que estava usando uma calcinha, mas aquilo não era uma calcinha, era uma tira minúscula, talvez menor que um tapa-sexo. Se ele já estava excitado com a mera insinuação, agora se sentia latejar e se perguntava como iria abraça-la sem que ela percebesse.

Annely estava morta de vergonha, mesmo um pouco aturdida pelo frio, ela tinha plena consciência de tudo que estava acontecendo, que estava praticamente nua na frente do homem que mais desejava no mundo, mas que sentia por ela apenas desconforto e raiva. E ainda por cima acabaria por dever sua vida a ele. Ao menos teve forças para tapar os seios. Para esquentá-la ele não precisava vê-los!

Ele voltou a deitar junto a ela a abraçando por trás e jogando novamente o lençol sobre os dois. Entrelaçou as pernas nas dela, para trazer o máximo de aproximação e, com isso, o calor necessário.

Annely arregalou os olhos ao perceber um volume duro e absolutamente suspeito quase na altura de suas nádegas. Se aquilo era ele desanimado ela nem queria imaginar o que significaria ele em estado de animação. Senhor, era muito duro! Ela se sentiu esquentar imediatamente, quase acabanando com todo o mal estar que gerava os tremores. Na verdade ela começava suar só de imaginar se ele estaria mesmo excitado.

\- Viu como assim é mais rápido, você está bem mais quente agora...

\- Hum rum! - Não tinha a menor condição de falar nada. 'Na verdade estou quase fervendo, isso sim!" Pensou maliciosa.

\- Vamos ter que passar a noite toda assim? - Consegui perguntar.

\- Assim que a sua temperatura estiver normal, o que acho que já está, poderemos nos vestir, vou te emprestar um blaiser para que fique mais quentinha. Mas, como disse, não tenho cobertas, teremos que dormir mais próximos para que o frio do quarto não a incomode.

Ele foi quase meigo e a jovem derreteu. Não acreditava que ele pudesse ser tão gentil depois daquela noite desastrosa.

\- Me desculpa por ter te exposto perante minhas amigas, mas é que você é tão irritante e faz tanta questão de mostrar que eu estou incomodando...

\- Não deveria ter gritado com você!

Ele não sabia por que estava gostando daquela proximidade, não era apenas o fato de achá-la atraente, estava surpreso em perceber que a companhia não era de todo desagradável. Ele se aconchegou ainda mais a ela e dessa vez ela não teve a menor dúvida de que ele estava excitado mesmo.

\- Está se aproveitando para ficar se esfregando em mim?!

\- Você é uma peste ingrata!

Ela se virou para ele.

\- Devo ser grata por você está passando o seu... seu..., na minha bunda?!

\- O nome é pênis, senhorita, como pode ser fácil me descrever te penetrando fundo, mas ser difícil dizer pênis?

Ela ficou sem fala! Afinal nunca, nem nas mais sórdidas fantasias, imaginou Camus de Aquário sendo tosco e que aquilo poderia ser tão provocante. Virou de costas para ele novamente, tentando conter a própria excitação.

Ele se levantou para buscar a roupa que havia prometido. Jogou a parte de cima de um terno para ela e voltou a se deitar.

\- Eu não sou um eunuco, senhorita! Mas o fato de ter ficado excitado não quer dizer que eu realmente queira transar com você, foi uma simples reação biológica. Vai ficar com frio mesmo com o terno...

\- Então está querendo me dizer que ou eu morro de frio ou fico com o seu..., o seu...

\- É pênis, senhorita, pau, caralho, cassete, pinto, membro, isso! Você adora escrever membro!

\- ... Seu pintinho se esfregando em mim a noite toda!

Ele se virou de costas para ela ignorando o comentário.

Ela já voltava a sentir frio, mesmo se enrolando no lençol todo.

\- Vou congelar aqui...

\- Só porque você é teimosa... Já disse que é apenas uma reação biológica... mas não tenho controle sobre isso...

\- Você está se divertindo as minhas custas!

Ele sentiu a voz embargada, não queria que ela começasse a chorar, a noite já estava sendo suficientemente ruim. Voltou a se virar para ela e a puxou para perto de si, se colocando debaixo do lençol junto a ela. Abraçou-lhe dando sinal de que a discussão acabava ali e logo os dois estavam dormindo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já passavam das duas da manhã e havia pelo menos quatro que Juliane rolava de um lado para outro da cama. A simples ideia de estar tão próxima ao cavaleiro de Gêmeos a deixava completamente insone. Era a primeira vez que ela realmente parava, naquele dia, para pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo. Ele existia! E leu tudo que ela já havia escrito sobre ele e parecia não gostar nem um pouco, o que não a surpreendia, também não gostaria de se sentir tão exposta. E ele não gostava dela, era educado, mas deixava evidente o descontentamento com a sua presença. Contudo quem parecia gostar dela era o Ares! Riu com a constatação, mas ao mesmo tempo aquilo a deixava apavorada.

Como o Santuário permitia que ele continuasse a atuar como cavaleiro tendo tamanha falha de caráter? Aquela criatura, ou seja lá o que fosse, tinha traído Atena, dominado o Santuário e espalhado o mal por onde pôde. E se ele tomasse o controle novamente, e se ele viesse a lhe fazer algum mal. Aquele pensamento foi angustiante, a jovem se levantou apavorada, sentia muito, muito medo mesmo, quase que de forma irracional.

Sentiu, de repente, que ele já havia lhe feito mal! Algo horrível que ela não sabia o que era. Sentia como se todos os seus sonhos lhe fossem tirados... Sua vida arrancada na flor da juventude.

O coração estava disparado, o rosto úmido de suor e lágrimas. Era um verdadeiro ataque de pânico. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar e em sua mente veio a imagem de Annely lhe dizendo que ela era mais forte que ele.

\- Isso, Juliene, você é muito mais forte que ele. Ele é só uma criança mal educada! - Dizendo isso em voz alta para se convencer das próprias palavras a jovem saiu do quarto decidida a tomar um copo d'água para se acalmar definitivamente.

Ela estava encostada na pia de frente para uma grande janela que lhe fazia fundo e estava tão admirada com a vista que não percebeu a chegada de outra pessoa. Só de deu conta disso quando sentiu duas mãos masculinas em sua cintura e lábios nos seu pescoço.

Ela retesou, sabia muito bem quem era e que personalidade estava ali.

Lembrou novamente da frase a amiga, se parecesse assustada, ele ganharia. Então procurando toda a frieza que pudesse existir em si ela permitiu que ele continuasse o beijo no pescoço como se fosse indiferente ao ataque, mas não deixou de sentir um arrepio quando do pescoço ele seguiu para a parte sensível atrás da orelha.

Respirando fundo, até para despistar um gemido pela carícia, a garota de virou para encará-lo de frente.

\- Não deveria ter pintado seus cabelos, gosto do vermelho, lembra sangue e desejo...

\- Sério!? Lamento decepcioná-lo mais esse é o tom natural dos meus cabelos, apenas me cansei de tingi-los. É que vermelho me lembra olhos maconhados e isso não me agrada em nada! Então tira as patas de mim se não quiser que eu grite tanto que vai ficar não apenas com os olhos, mas com as orelhas vermelhas.

O coração batia tão freneticamente e as palavras saíram tão rápido que ela nem as percebeu. Rezava para que ele não percebesse o nervosismo e o quanto ela não estava sendo ela mesma.

As palavras ríspidas e irônicas chocaram a ponto de Ares não mais conseguir manter o controle sobre a mente do geminiano.

Ele tocou a cabeça e se encostou numa mesa próxima, voltando ao normal. Mesmo estando dominado ele tinha exata consciência do que havia acontecido ali. Ele olhou para a jovem que, apesar da firmeza que havia demonstrado, estava claramente em pânico e o olhava como se ele fosse um monstro. E aquilo doeu, doeu como nunca, era como se ele tivesse traído algo mais sagrado que Atena mesmo que não soubesse o motivo.

\- Me desculpe, Juliane! Acredite, eu não quero lhe fazer mal, mas não sei a razão dele quer tanto você! Não é como antes, como quando eu, eu... Eu trai o Santuário. Por isso não queria que viesse para cá...

\- Lamento por você, Saga, mas tão pouco posso te ajudar... Ele é você e apenas você pode acabar com isso!

Naquele momento ela descobriu que era muito mais fácil encarar um Ares que o olhar carente dele. Ele havia se sentando umas das cadeiras da mesa e isso o deixava quase que na mesma altura que ela, apenas poucos centímetros mais baixo.

\- Agradeço pelo que fez, ajudou a afugentá-lo - Ele sorriu e ela quase babou, mas se segurou! Sensibilizada com o estado emocional dele ela se aproximou tocando seus cabelos em sinal de carinho e conforto.

\- Sei que é mais forte que ele, sempre foi!

Nesse momento ele a pegou pelo braço e trouxe para seu colo. Ela ficou apavorada, mas dessa vez não havia nenhum olho vermelho lhe espreitando, apenas belos olhos azuis brilhantes e magníficos.

\- Não te consolo mais, á tão safado quanto ele! - Ela disse raivosa, mas sem tomar nenhuma iniciativa para sair do colo dele.

\- Mas você gosta dos safados, eu sei! - Dizendo isso, ele de deu um beijo suave e provocante. Não aprofundou muito, ele queria apenas marcar território, dizer para si mesmo que apenas Saga tocaria naquela mulher!

July não teve qualquer força para reagir, como ela já havia percebido, brigar com Ares era fácil, resistir a Saga era missão impossível!

Ele mesmo parou o beijo e com delicadeza a fez se levantar dando um beijo suave em sua mão:

\- Vá dormir! Lhe garanto que ele não vai te importunar. - E olhando profundamente nos olhos completou - Nunca mais vou te machucar, Nunca!

O Olhar dele era sério, como de um verdadeiro cavaleiro de Atena. Ela assentiu, mesmo sem entender o teor das palavras dele.

\- Eu não sou mais aquela tola ingênua, eu também garanto que nunca mais vai me machucar!

Ela não sabia o que a levou a falar assim, mas sabia que para ambos aquilo fazia sentido. Mesmo agitada pelo beijo, ela estava muito mais calma agora, como se tivesse começado a por as coisas no lugar. Feliz ela seguiu de volta par seu quarto, e quando deitou na cama, dormiu sem nem perceber.

CONTINUA


End file.
